What Lies Beneath
by sofia313
Summary: "They call him the noble Original. His brothers are the vicious ones. Monsters. That's not the whole truth. Far from it."
1. Chapter 1

Italy, 1114

There were six women in the cage on a wagon. Five of them were crying. Some of them prayed for salvation. Most of them had lost their loved ones, their husband, children, brothers, sisters, parents, when their villages had been demolished. Five of them were sobbing and fearing what would happen to them. One of them didn't cry, she had no reason to. She had lived in slavery her whole life, she knew exactly what to expect.

She felt sorry for the other women, but she also knew that there was nothing she could say that would help them in any way. They would either learn how to survive or then they wouldn't. With any luck, they would have a tolerable master. She however didn't believe in such a miracle. Her previous master had been a cruel drunkard who had enjoyed tormenting her. She had scars all over her bony body. That was the only life she had ever known. She didn't hope for anything better.

"This way, gentlemen!"

She looked up and saw one of her capturers approaching the wagon with two men. Judging by their clothes, they were wealthy men. Judging by their eyes, they were cruel men. One of them had dark hair and dark eyes, the other one blondish hair and dark blue eyes. They stopped next to the wagon and observed the women. She could smell the alcohol.

"What do you think, Nik?" the dark-haired man said. "Not a very good selection."

"Hmm, I suppose not."

All the other women were still sobbing; they tried to get as far away from the men as they could. She didn't, she held still and kept her eyes on the ground.

"What about her?" the dark-haired man said. "That tiny one."

She knew without looking that he was talking about her.

"Yes, why not. Let's take a closer look, shall we."

"Of course, my lords, just a moment."

Her capturer opened the cage and grabbed her arm.

"Out, girl!"

Her legs were so numb that she could barely stand. The dark-haired man stepped in front of her and looked at her from head to toes.

"She is very thin…"

"Malnourished, yes, but I think she will do just fine," the blonde man cut in and moved next to her.

"Excellent choice, my lord," her capturer said. "She is very obedient."

The dark-haired man touched her blonde hair before cupping her chin. Slowly he lifted it until her dark green eyes met his.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"Dafne, master," she replied quietly.

He smirked and glanced at the blonde man.

"Yes, I think you were right, Nik. She will do just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Dafne had always loved animals and she was very good with them, especially with horses. She had learned a long time ago how wise animals they were. Right now she kept her eyes on the mane of her master's horse. She had been placed practically on his lap, pressed firmly into his body. Her other master, the blonde one, was riding next to them. They both smelled like alcohol.

Neither of them had said a word to her and she was smart enough not to speak unless someone asked her a question. She didn't really dare to move either, although she was cold and her position was slightly uncomfortable. Obviously she was also tired and hungry, but she had got used to both of those feelings. Suddenly she felt her master leaning closer and sniffing her hair.

"Everything alright, little one?" he asked.

"Yes, master," she murmured.

She couldn't help but startle when his fingers touched her neck.

"I must say that you smell very nice," he hummed. "Perhaps I should have a taste before…"

"Enough, Kol," the blonde man snorted. "She's for Elijah."

"Yes, but surely we must make sure that she's good enough for our dear brother. We both want him to stop sulking, don't we?"

"We want him to stop starving himself," the blonde man huffed. "He will soon be worse than Finn."

The dark-haired man didn't reply to that, he held the reins with one hand and used his other hand to play with Dafne's hair. She gripped the front of the saddle to steady herself, but she didn't try to move away from him. That would have been completely useless.

"You seem like a brave little thing," he hummed. "That's good, because we have a very special task for you."

"Yes, master."

"Hmm, I am actually not your master. You are a gift for our brother."

She wasn't sure what to say, so she thought it was best to stay quiet. A part of her could still feel fear, but she didn't show it. Again, that would have been useless. She had no choice but to see what would happen and try her best to adapt and survive.

"What if he does not want her?" the dark-haired man asked after a moment of silence.

"He needs a new servant, so why would he not accept her?" the blonde man replied. He paused and glanced at Dafne. "What skills do you have?"

"I can take care of the horses," she replied quietly. "Clean, cook, sew…"

"Yes, yes, that should do. And you do not seem too timid. Can you follow orders?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Do as you are told and everything will be fine."

Dafne wasn't sure what to think, but she forced herself to stay calm. She didn't expect kindness from anyone, especially men, she knew better. She had been at other people's mercy her whole life, she didn't know otherwise. Enduring was all she had got used to. Right now she tried to ignore how cold and hungry she was. Her body was pressed up against the dark-haired man's wide chest and finally she took the risk of trying to seek some warmth. His body didn't feel warm at all, on the contrary. He noticed her efforts.

"Are you cold, little one?"

"Yes, master, a little," she murmured.

"Nik! Toss me your jacket!"

"What?"

"She is cold. We do not want her to get sick, do we?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes and removed his jacket.

"Thank you, master…masters," she corrected as the dark-haired man wrapped the jacket around her.

"You are welcome, little one."

She felt a little better and her body relaxed slightly. Finally she was too tired to keep her eyes open. Her head leaned back, but the dark-haired man didn't say anything. At some point she felt him nuzzling her hair.

"Is she asleep?" the blonde man asked.

"Yes, I think so."

Dafne didn't correct him, since he didn't sound angry. She wasn't fully asleep, but her body was resting. She had got used to take advantage every opportunity she got to rest.

"How very trusting of her," the blonde man chuckled. "A little lamb sleeping in the arms of a wolf."

"Yes… She is a pretty little lamb though."

Dafne allowed herself to rest until they finally rode into a large courtyard. Both men dismounted and the dark-haired man lifted Dafne off his horse.

"Thank you, master," she murmured and took the blonde man's jacket off. "Shall I wash this…?"

"No need," the blonde man cut in and took the jacket from her. "Come along."

She took a quick look around while following the men inside. The house was very big; clearly her new masters were very wealthy. The stable seemed to be big as well, she noticed a young boy who hurried to take care of her masters' horses.

"Lorena!" the blonde man called.

A timid brunette hurried to them and curtsied.

"My lords," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"This girl will serve the lord Elijah from now on; I want you to get her ready."

"Yes, my lord."

"Give her something to eat and make sure that she looks presentable."

"Yes, my lord."

The brunette curtsied again and backed away. Dafne followed her example.

"Thank you, masters," she said just in case.

"I will see you soon, little one," the dark-haired man hummed.

Dafne followed the brunette who didn't say a word. She led her to the well behind the stable.

"Servants wash themselves here," she finally murmured.

"Alright. Your name is Lorena, right?"

"Yes," she replied tensely.

"I am Dafne."

She didn't reply to that, she started to lift up the water. Dafne helped her and obeyed when she told her to undress. Lorena looked at her scars for a moment before pouring the ice-cold water on her.

"Thank you," Dafne said and put her tattered dress back on.

"You will have a new dress," Lorena muttered. "Come with me."

"Wait, please," Dafne said. "Could you be so kind and tell me something about my new master?"

Lorena tensed and was quiet for a while.

"Do not anger him," she finally murmured. "Do not anger any of them. It will be the last thing you will ever do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Not bad, little one."

Dafne kept her eyes on the floor as her dark-haired master inspected her appearance. She was wearing a clean grey dress and her hair was up in a bun.

"What do you think, Nik?"

The blonde man moved in front of Dafne and touched her hair.

"There are few things you must understand before we will take you to your new master," he stated. "Look at me."

Cautiously she obeyed. He was smiling, but it wasn't a warm smile.

"Now, let's see how brave you really are, my dear."

Dafne's eyes widened as his face started to change. Black veins appeared under his eyes and his teeth became canine teeth. He was a monster. Instinctively she tried to back away, but the dark-haired man had moved behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She was trapped. Her heart was pounding, but she didn't make a sound. The blonde man moved closer and leaned forward. His face was almost touching hers.

"Hmm, I can hear your little heart pounding," he hummed and touched her cheek. "Are you too afraid to scream?"

"No, master," she murmured.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you not crying out for help then?"

She swallowed before replying.

"No one would help me."

The blonde man stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. His face was normal again.

"Smart girl," he chuckled. "Very smart girl."

The dark-haired man turned her around and lifted her chin. His face was also the face of a monster.

"This is what we are, little one," he said and took her hand, making her to touch his face. Her hand was shaking a little, but she didn't dare to pull it away. "We could easily kill you; there is nothing you can do to stop us. You cannot run or hide from us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

He smiled and his face became normal again.

"Good girl. It seems that you really are a brave little thing."

"Yes," the blonde man said. "I believe we made a good choice."

Dafne was trying to process everything that had just happened. She had met monsters before, just not this kind of monsters. She held still and waited what would happen now.

"Our brother is also like us," the dark-haired man continued. "We brought you here to fulfill all his needs."

Dafne didn't shiver; she had learned how to control herself.

"You will feed him," the blonde man added.

"Of course, master…"

"No, not with food," he cut in and moved in front of her. "We drink blood. You will allow him to drink from you whenever he is hungry. Do you understand?"

It took a brief moment before Dafne understood what he was saying. They wanted her to…

"As long as you serve our family well, you have no reason to fear, little one."

She remembered Lorena's warning and nodded.

"Yes, master."

"We also have a sister, but you will meet her later," the blonde man stated. "She has… other things to worry about at the moment."

"Is she still crying over that hunter?" the dark-haired man snorted.

"She is crying because she betrayed us," the blonde man replied coolly. "She betrayed me."

His brother rolled his eyes.

"Yes and surely there is no greater sin, is there, Nik?"

The blonde man smiled.

"No, there is not." He paused and glanced at Dafne. "I would advice you to keep than in mind, my dear."

"Yes, master."

She most definitely was going to keep that in mind. At least now she knew what to expect. Hopefully she would be able to adapt.

"Your other duties will be the normal duties of a servant," the blonde man stated after a brief silence. "You will take care of our brother's needs, Lorena will teach you."

"Yes, master."

The blonde man smiled.

"Very good. I must say that I am impressed, I was sure that I have to compel you to behave."

That didn't sound good at all and she was going to do her best to avoid that, whatever it was. Some kind of flogging maybe? She had been flogged more than once, no matter how hard she had tried not to displease her master. It hadn't mattered; he had taken pleasure of her suffering. She truly hoped that her new master wouldn't be like that. Hopefully he wouldn't punish her for fun.

"Alright, I think you are ready to meet your new master," the blonde man said and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come along."

Obediently she let him lead her to a closed door. The dark-haired man was right behind them.

"Elijah?" the blonde man said and knocked before opening the door. There was a man sitting at a table, he was writing something. Dafne noticed that the room looked a bit untidy. So did the man, it seemed that he hadn't brushed his dark brown hair or shaved for a few days.

"What is it, Niklaus?" he murmured without looking up.

"We have a gift for you."

Slowly the man looked up. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Dafne.

"What is this?"

"Your new servant," the dark-haired man replied cheerfully.

"I have no use for her."

"Oh come on now," the blonde man said and entered the room, pulling Dafne in with him. "Is she not of your liking?"

The man wasn't looking at Dafne anymore; he was looking at his papers.

"I told you, I have no use for her."

"Well, she will stay here either way. Kill her if you do not want her. Come on, Kol."

Dafne didn't move as the two men left the room, leaving her alone with her new master. He seemed tense, he wasn't looking at her. Patiently she held still until he finally sighed and looked up.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Dafne, master."

"Hmm. I suppose my brothers compelled you to offer me your blood."

She hesitated for a brief moment before replying.

"No, master, they did not. They merely explained my duties."

He sighed again and shook his head.

"Why cannot they simply leave me alone… I do not want anything from you."

Dafne wasn't sure how to reply, she knew that she needed to be careful.

"I understand, master. May I clean your room?"

He waved his hand carelessly.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Thank you, master."

She started by making his bed and picking up some clothes lying on the floor. After that she went to get a broom and a wet cloth. Neither of them spoke as she worked, but she noticed him glancing at her couple of times. After she was finished, she asked could she brush his hair. He looked surprised for a brief moment, but he agreed. They were both quiet again as she concentrated on his hair.

"I suppose I can understand why they chose you," he finally stated. "Your scent is very…pleasant."

"Thank you, master."

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, making her to drop the hairbrush. Slowly he stood up and looked at her. His eyes looked very dark, almost black. Somehow she managed to control herself, but she couldn't stop her heart from pounding.

"It has been a long while since I have fed," he stated. "It would be a lie to say that I would not be hungry."

She swallowed and nodded.

"I understand, master."

He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"You are afraid. Did they not compel you not to be?"

"I… I am sorry, master, but I do not know what that means. Your brothers explained my duties to me; they did not…compel me."

"You are not compelled?" he muttered disbelievingly. "Then why on Earth are you not trying to run?"

"I…"

She had no idea what kind of an answer he wanted to hear.

"Your brothers told me that as long as I serve you and your family, I have no reason to fear."

He was quiet for a while, she was afraid that she had said something wrong. Finally he cupped her chin and lifted it until her eyes met his.

"Do you understand what kind of service they were talking about?"

She nodded.

"Yes, master."

He bit his bottom lip and touched her neck with his thumb.

"Well… As I said, I cannot deny that I am hungry. Do you allow me to feed from you?"

She nodded again.

"Yes, master."

His eyes darkened even more and the black veins appeared under them. His fingers caressed her neck as he wrapped his arm tightly around her and lowered his head. She flinched when his teeth pierced her skin. It hurt, but the pain wasn't intolerable. She had been through much worse. Judging by the sounds he was making, he was enjoying this. She concentrated on her breathing and kept her eyes shut until he was finished. Slowly he pulled away, licking his lips. He seemed very satisfied as he told her to take a seat and rest for a moment. He even smiled at her and tugged a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Dafne."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

2 years later

Dafne sank a piece of cloth into a water bowl and carefully wiped her face and neck. She was tired, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Her master was restless and it was only the matter of time before he would send for her. She had her own little room and she was more than happy about that. With a sigh she closed her eyes and concentrated feeling the water on her skin. It was late, so perhaps she should try to get some sleep before… Her thoughts were cut off when someone grabbed her from behind and a hand covered her mouth. She didn't startle much, she knew who it was.

"Hush, little one," a male voice whispered in her ear.

She held still as he released her and turned her around. His face looked pale in the dim candlelight; she could smell the blood and the alcohol. He and master Klaus had been away for few days, Dafne couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the peace. Sure she had learned how to deal with all of them, but she preferred simply serving Elijah. Lady Rebekah had made it clear that she didn't like Dafne and masters Kol and Klaus… Usually she did her best to avoid them.

"Did you miss me?" Kol hummed and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Of course, master Kol."

He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Hmm, I missed you too, little one. No one satisfies my thirst quite like you."

She didn't move or make a sound as he sank his fangs into her neck. He wasn't unnecessarily rough and he didn't take too much, but she didn't like this. Feeding one master would have been enough; she had hoped that his brothers would eventually lose their interest in her. Kol wrapped his arms around her and backed her up against the wall. She had learned how to control herself, her heartbeat remained steady and she was breathing calmly. With a satisfied sigh he pulled away and licked his bloody lips.

"Just what I have been craving for," he hummed and parted her lips with his thumb. "Open your mouth, little one."

She obeyed and swallowed the few drops of his blood. As he had said to her since the first time he had fed from her, this was "their little secret". She belonged to his brother and despite of his vile nature, he didn't wish to openly step on Elijah's toes. If Dafne wasn't mistaken, her master had become somewhat attached to her. The feeling was mutual; he had been good to her. He had never laid a hand on her and he had been very generous to her. She had her own room, enough food to eat, clothes to wear and even some time for herself.

She was free to take a walk in the garden and he often took her riding with him. She enjoyed that very much and if she wasn't mistaken, he enjoyed her company. Perhaps that was the problem. Dafne had learned to understand all her masters and her mistress a little bit; she had noticed that Kol and Klaus couldn't stand anyone getting something they couldn't get. They had thought that Dafne would be nothing more than a meal to Elijah; they hadn't expected her to become something more.

"That was nice," Kol hummed and leaned closer. "Will this be the night, little one? Will you finally grant me a kiss?"

"I am afraid not, master Kol," she replied calmly.

"Hmm, what a pity." He paused and took something out of his pocket. It was a necklace. A bloody necklace. "For you."

"Thank you very much, master Kol, but I cannot accept this. My master would ask questions…"

"Do not insult me by turning down my generosity," he warned.

"Forgive me," she said quickly and curtsied. "Thank you for your generous gift."

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"You are welcome. Now…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Dafne?" a servant girl called Giulia called. "Master Elijah wants you in his chamber right now."

"Alright, thank you," Dafne replied.

Kol's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't look pleased at all.

"Please excuse me, master Kol."

"Hmm, fine."

She curtsied before hurrying to the hallway. Wine… She went to the kitchen and picked up the wine carafe and a goblet before heading to her master's chamber. Hopefully she would be able to calm him. He had a lot on his mind; there were many things he was struggling with. When they had met, she had quickly noticed how exhausted he was. He had talked about his brother who was in a coffin. This brother was like the rest of their family, but apparently he had never given in to his bloodlust. If Dafne wasn't mistaken, Elijah envied him.

Elijah had said that he had done many things he wasn't proud of. He was struggling with his guilt. With the darkness within him. He was afraid that it would eventually devour him. What scared him the most was that some part of him wanted to give in to the darkness. He was tired of the constant struggle. Dafne hadn't been sure what to say when he had talked about his thoughts to her. Usually she didn't have to say much, he only needed someone who listened to him and was there when he wanted some company. She hurried to his door and knocked.

"Enter."

The room was dark; he was sitting on the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Come here, Dafne," he murmured. He didn't turn to look at her.

Quickly she walked over to him and poured him some wine.

"Thank you."

Silently she lit up a candle before settling on the fur in front the armchair. It felt soft and warm, she became even sleepier. Sometimes she had fallen asleep, but he had never been angry about that.

"You are tired," he stated after a long silence.

"Yes, master, a little."

"I want you to sleep here tonight."

"Of course."

He emptied the wine goblet and poured himself some more. It seemed that he didn't want to talk tonight; he just wanted her to be here. She moved closer to him and touched his leg.

"Come here," he murmured and scooped her up. Obediently she settled against his chest.

"You feel warm. I need you to share that warmth with me."

"Yes, master."

It seemed that he was having a very bad night. He never let anyone else to see that and she knew that he would be back to normal before dawn. He was a very complex person, she had learned that. He would bury his deepest thoughts and be the noble one of his family. That was what he wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"That feels very nice, sweetheart," Klaus hummed.

He was naked in the bathtub; Dafne was washing his back. She had been heading to her room after waking up in Elijah's chamber when Klaus had caught her. He had said that he needed her assistance immediately. Obviously he had his own servants, many of them, but just like many times before, he wanted Dafne to assist him.

Elijah had been gone when Dafne had woken up; she didn't know where he was. Perhaps he had gone riding; he often did that when he wanted to clear his thoughts. She had fallen asleep on his lap and he had carried her to his bed. That hadn't been the first time, but she hadn't been afraid. He had never wanted to use her body and his touch was never intrusive. He was a very kind man.

Sure he had a dark side, he had talked about it many times, and he did feed from her, but she considered herself lucky for having a master like him. She only hoped that his brothers would finally get bored with their game. It seemed that they thought they were missing out something. What that something was, she really wasn't sure. She had served Elijah just like any servant would, why did they envy that when they themselves had plenty of servants?

"I have been thinking, sweetheart… Perhaps I should give Elijah a new servant," Klaus stated after a moment of silence. "What would you think about that?"

"I think you are very generous, master Klaus."

"Yes… Of course that would mean he wouldn't need you anymore. But it would be a shame to sell you."

Dafne didn't say anything; she concentrated on washing his back. He stopped her by turning around to face her.

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes, master Klaus, if that is what my master wishes."

He smiled and touched her wrist with his thumb.

"No need to worry, sweetheart. You can serve me; I shall be a good master. Would you like that?"

"Of course, master Klaus."

"Hmm…"

He stroked her wrist and brought it to his lips. She held still as he fed. Thankfully he only took a small taste; the whole thing was over quickly. She kept her eyes on the floor when he stood up.

"Shy little thing," he hummed, clearly amused. "I like that."

She picked up his bathrobe and helped him to wear it. Slowly he made his way to the wooden chest next to his bed and opened it.

"I have a little something for you," he stated as he took something from the chest. It was a silver pendant.

"That is very kind of you, master Klaus, but…"

"Take it. As a small token of my good will."

She curtsied as she accepted the pendant.

"Thank you very much, master Klaus."

He smiled.

"As I said, sweetheart, I shall be a good master."

Dafne headed to her room as soon as he allowed her to leave. Would Elijah really replace her? She wanted to believe that he wouldn't, but she couldn't be completely sure. Perhaps it was arrogant of her to think that she meant something to him. He had never said anything like that. The truth was that she didn't really know what she was to him.

* * *

6 months later

Elijah sat on the riverbank and looked at Dafne. She was swimming; he could see how much she was enjoying herself. Her happiness made him smile. She was a very modest girl; she found joy in simple things. She had brought the joy back to his life. After Niklaus had decided to leave Finn daggered, Elijah had been struggling with his guilt. He had done many things he wasn't proud of.

What he had done to Niklaus was one of the worst of those things. He felt that he had turned his brother into a monster by compelling Aurora. Not to mention he had turned Tristan just to use him, Lucien and Aurora as a distraction. He certainly wasn't proud of that either. He had taken lives, caused suffering and left his own brother daggered. Finn had called him a hypocrite that night before the hunters had attacked them.

Elijah has had his differences with him, but the truth was that he had envied his big brother. Kol had often mocked Finn, called him a dullard, but there was no doubt that Finn was the most moral one of them all. He had never given in to the bloodlust, no matter how hard the struggle had been for him. He had wanted to hold on to his humanity. His moral. His soul. That was more than what Elijah could say about himself.

He had done terrible things. Perhaps not same kinds of things than Niklaus and Kol, but that didn't remove his guilt. Dafne had managed to help him and that was something he wouldn't forget. Somehow she could soothe him without much effort. Her company soothed him. He didn't know what would have happened if he wouldn't have met her. She was his very own angel.

Yet she was still his servant and she addressed him as master. For some reason he hadn't managed to bring himself to change that. Of course he had made sure that she had everything what she needed and she didn't have to work much, but… He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He couldn't give her freedom and take the risk that she would want to leave. Maybe she wouldn't leave, she really didn't have any place to go, but he simply couldn't take that risk. That was another thing he felt guilty about, but he was willing to deal with his guilt. She needed to stay with him.

"How is the water?" he asked.

"It's very warm, master," she replied. "Shall I come and serve you the wine?"

He smiled.

"No need, I can pour it myself. Swim as long as you wish, we are in no hurry."

"Thank you, master."

He poured himself some wine and leaned back on the blanket. Dafne's dress was lying on the ground next to him; she was only wearing her undergarment. He closed his eyes and heard her diving. The day was beautiful, warm and sunny. It took a moment before he realized that he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear Dafne. His eyes flew open and he was immediately on his feet. He couldn't see her.

"Dafne!"

He dived into the water immediately and started desperately to search for her. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening… Finally he found her. Her leg had got caught in something, she wasn't moving. Or breathing. He freed her as fast as he could. Her heart wasn't beating. No! As they reached the surface, it was clear to him that she was dead. No, no, no!

"Dafne!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Venice, 1221

Dafne stood next to the wall and silently observed the room full of people. Most of them were nobles, lords and ladies. All of them were vampires, members of the Strix. Elijah was very proud of the society he had created, wanting to gather great minds in an effort to build a better future. They were all very intelligent and sophisticated people. Dafne was wearing a modest light green dress and her hair was up in a bun, she didn't like to draw attention to herself. Not that anyone here would have paid much attention to her anyway. They saw her as nothing more than a human.

Yes, she was a human. A 124-years-old human who looked like a 19-years-old girl. She hadn't aged a day since she had drowned. The memory still made her shiver. She had died that day and sometimes she hoped that she could have stayed dead. Perhaps that made her ungrateful, but she couldn't deny that sometimes she was tired. This wasn't the life she would have chosen.

She looked at Elijah across the room; he was having a conversation with two men. He noticed her looking at him and smiled. She smiled too, how could she not. He was her everything. He had brought her back from the death. Because he hadn't been willing to let her go. Now she was bound to him for as long as he would live. The spell that had brought her back had linked her life to his. She would live as long as he would.

And he was an immortal. An Original vampire. Yes, he was her everything, but she couldn't deny that a small part of her was bitter. He hadn't cared whether she would want this or not, he had made the decision for her. Not that it mattered now, what was done was done. Things could have been worse. He had been good to her and spent a lot of time teaching her. She was his companion, his scribe, his confidant, whatever he needed her to be.

"Good evening," a male voice suddenly said.

Dafne turned to look at the man who had appeared next to her. He was clearly a nobleman; he had brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"Good evening, my lord," she replied and curtsied.

He smiled, took her hand and touched it softly with his lips.

"Dafne, is it?"

She was a little surprised, but she didn't show it.

"Yes, my lord."

"Tristan de Martel," he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard a lot about you."

She couldn't imagine what he could have possibly heard, she was nobody.

"About me, my lord?"

"Yes. I must say that Elijah is a very lucky man for having such a lovely companion."

Dafne wasn't really sure if he was mocking her, he was smiling charmingly.

"My lord is too kind."

"No, not at all. How long have you been serving him?"

"A while," she replied cautiously.

"Ah. He must be very fond of you."

She didn't reply to that, she couldn't understand what this man wanted. Some members of the Strix knew that she belonged to Elijah, but none of them usually bothered to talk to her. They probably thought that she was nothing more than a blood donor. Some of them had those too, they considered themselves too civilized to hunt and kill their meal.

"I am curious, has Elijah ever mentioned me to you?" lord de Martel asked.

"No, I am afraid not."

His expression didn't change.

"Hmm. I was the first person he ever turned."

"Oh."

Elijah had in fact talked about him, but he had never mentioned his name. So this was the French nobleman who Elijah had used as a decoy. Dafne was surprised to see him here, she would have imagined that he wouldn't have wanted to come anywhere near Elijah.

"You are the member of the Strix, my lord?"

"Yes, I am," he replied. "I admire Elijah's goal and I am honored to be a part of such a noble cause."

"I see what you mean, I also admire what he is hoping to achieve."

That was true and Dafne was happy Elijah had found something he was so passionate about. Lord de Martel looked at her curiously.

"And you? Are you a member?"

"Me? No, no, I am merely a human."

He smiled.

"Oh, I would not call you "merely" a human. You have lived a long life, have you not?"

She wasn't sure how to reply. Did he know about the spell?

"Forgive me," he added. "I was rude; a lady's age is not an appropriate topic of conversation."

"I am no lady, my lord."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What are you then?"

Thankfully she didn't have to reply when Elijah arrived.

"Tristan," he stated coolly.

Lord de Martel smiled.

"Elijah. May I congratulate you for the wonderful celebration? The evening has been very interesting."

"Yes, it has. Excuse us."

"Of course." He paused and looked at Dafne. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, my lord."

Elijah offered Dafne his arm, she wrapped hers around it. Neither of them spoke before they were in the garden.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"What did Tristan say to you?"

"Not much, but I think he knows."

Elijah didn't reply to that, he seemed tense.

"I will arrange a carriage to take you home," he stated after a moment of silence.

"Alright."

She wanted to ask some questions, like why was Tristan here in the first place, but she knew better. He would talk to her when they were alone, not here when someone could hear them. He escorted her to the carriage and gently kissed her hand.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not really."

He bit his bottom lip.

"I will be home soon and I was wondering… would you like to join me tonight?"

It had been a while; she had no reason to refuse him.

"I would."

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Wonderful. I will arrange dinner for you in my chamber. Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head.

"No, I believe I will take a bath before you arrive."

"Alright, I will see you soon."

He helped her into the carriage and closed the door. It didn't take long before she was home. The villa where they were currently staying was very nice, she especially loved the garden.

"So," Klaus' voice said as soon as she reached the hall. "How was the meeting of the dullards?"

Dafne turned to look at him. She was aware how annoyed he was by the fact that he wasn't a member of the Strix. Not that he cared about their cause; he simply couldn't stand being denied.

"It was fine," she replied calmly.

"Hmm. Where is Elijah?"

"He will be here soon."

Klaus smirked and walked over to Dafne.

"But he is not here now…"

She suppressed a sigh; she really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Nik!"

Dafne was glad to hear Rebekah's voice, she was marching towards them. She certainly didn't look pleased.

"What did you do to my maid?"

"Not now, Bekah," Klaus snorted.

"Yes, now! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a good maid?"

"I said not now…"

"Excuse me," Dafne cut in and headed to her room. She really wanted to take a bath. She had a long night ahead of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Klaus pressed his lips together as he watched Dafne walking away. Damn it.

"Nik!" Rebekah demanded. "Are you listening to me…?"

"No!" he snapped and marched away. He was more than annoyed. Who the hell that girl thought she was? She was nothing and she would have been dead a long time ago without Klaus. She owed him everything and yet she dared to be arrogant. He should most definitely teach her a lesson. She was nothing. Nothing. She meant nothing.

He let out a growl and slammed his fist against the wall. Damn girl. What had happened between them just didn't leave him alone. They had made an agreement after that, she allowed him to feed from her for every now and then. He had no idea why he had agreed to that. If he wanted something, he simply took it. He didn't ask for anyone's permission. Especially not some human's. She was a servant, she was here to serve.

Well, she did serve Elijah, he took her everywhere with him. She was willing to do anything for him. Not that Klaus cared; he could easily find a pet of his own if he would so choose. There was absolutely nothing special about her. She meant nothing to him. He clenched his fists and forced himself to calm down. Deep down he knew why he was so annoyed, but he would never admit to anyone, not even to himself.

He wanted what Elijah had with her. Trust, companionship… Someone who was always there. Not just someone, her. What was it about her…? She had most definitely been Elijah's muse during the last century; he had mentioned that she had given him the idea to create the Strix. Not that it mattered; Elijah could keep his snob society. And the girl. Klaus didn't want her. He would take her blood when he would feel like it, but other than that she meant nothing to him. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Elijah's fingers were caressing Dafne's back; he loved feeling her warm skin. Gently he touched her scars and leaned down to kiss one of them. She was lying naked on her side beside him, breathing steadily now. Slowly his hand slid down her back, molding and caressing her curves. Her body never ceased to intrigue him; he could have continued admiring her the whole night.

"Everything alright?" he murmured as his mouth searched the tender skin of her neck and throat.

"Yes," she replied and twisted to give him the access he wanted.

He had already fed after she had eaten her dinner; right now he only wanted to feel her. His Dafne. She rolled on her back to face him.

"That was nice," he hummed smiling and touched her reddened cheek.

"Yes, it was."

"I have missed you."

She smiled.

"You see me every day."

"You know what I mean." He paused and touched her hair. "Have you missed me?"

"Yes."

He kissed her forehead and rolled on his back. He felt completely relaxed and content. Her blood and her body always gave him just what he needed. Everything was perfect until he once again felt an unpleasant sting that accused him of taking advantage of her. No, he had never forced her into anything. She always had the right to refuse him. Maybe so, but he had nonetheless took her innocence without wedding her. He had never even courted her. The whole thing had just happened. Just happened? No, it hadn't.

He had kissed her one time after feeding from her and she hadn't stopped him. He had asked her to tell him if she wanted him to stop. She hadn't. They had shared a bed many times after that, but he couldn't really define their relationship. Obviously he was very attached to her and he most definitely needed her. If he wasn't mistaken, she was also attached to him. He couldn't have hoped for a better companion, she was calm, rational and reliable. Her presence always soothed him.

"Why was Tristan de Martel at the celebration?" she asked after a long silence. "Based on what you have told me about him, I didn't think that he would be the kind of person you are looking for."

"He is not," Elijah sighed. "But many other members think otherwise. They admire Tristan."

"But the final decision is yours, is it not?"

Elijah smiled.

"Technically yes, but I have stressed many times that in the society we are all equal. If I would ignore what the majority of the members think and banish Tristan simply because I personally do not like him… Well, it would not send a very good message."

"I see what you mean. How well do they know Tristan?"

Elijah bit his bottom lip.

"They know what he has achieved. He is intelligent, I have to give him that, and he has many useful skills. But can he be trusted… no, definitely not."

"Why do you think he wanted to join the Strix?"

"That is an excellent question. I highly doubt that he wants to make this world a better place."

Dafne rolled on her side.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Elijah smiled and touched her hair.

"Not right now. Except…"

"Yes?"

"Stay here for tonight."

She smiled too.

"Sure."

She curled up against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Even after all these years, he never got tired of her warmth. Nothing soothed him like listening to the sound of her heartbeat. His Dafne. He didn't know how he would have coped without her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

2 days later

Dafne was lost in her thoughts as she slowly made her way across the crowded market place. She had wanted a moment by herself. Elijah had some errands to run and he wouldn't be back before afternoon. Sure Dafne could have gone with him and normally she would have, just to avoid Klaus, although she hadn't seen him this morning. She hadn't seen Rebekah either. They weren't close, but at least Rebekah tolerated her these days.

Still it wasn't difficult to see why Rebekah had disliked Dafne ever since Elijah had started to become fond of her. To Rebekah, Dafne had been an intruder. All the attention Elijah gave to Dafne, had used to belong to Rebekah. Then there were Klaus and Kol… Thinking about them made Dafne to let out a sigh. It had been almost 70 years since she had last seen Kol. According to Elijah, he only stayed with him siblings occasionally; he liked to travel by himself. That however wasn't the reason why Kol had left.

Dafne had never talked about that night to anyone and she had no intention to. She had lived with the Mikaelson family long enough to understand their dynamics. Nothing was ever simple with them. She was loyal to Elijah, but that loyalty included many things he didn't know about. Handling Klaus was one of those things. It wasn't an easy task, but so far she had managed to do that. She had learned to understand how his mind worked. He was a very complex person, just like all his siblings, but despite of what he wanted everyone to believe, he wasn't a soulless beast.

Yes, he was ruthless, selfish, vicious and many other things, but there was also something very humane about him. He was afraid to be alone. Strangely that seemed to be the case with all the Mikaelsons. Rebekah wanted to be loved, Kol wanted to be accepted, Klaus wanted unconditional loyalty and Elijah… He wanted his family to be happy and hoped that he would deserve some happiness for himself as well. They were indeed a very complex family.

Dafne stopped as she noticed some very beautiful scarves and decided to buy one for herself. She was pretty sure that Rebekah would like these as well, so she chose one for her as well. She reached for the small bag on her belt, only to notice that it was gone. Oh great, pickpockets. How was it possible that she hadn't noticed anything?

"Do you take these?" the merchant asked impatiently, he had other more important customers waiting. Clearly he didn't see Dafne as someone who was worth his time. As usual, she was wearing a modest dress and a cloak.

"I…"

"Yes," a male voice cut in.

Dafne turned around and saw Tristan de Martel.

"Allow me," he said smiling and handed the merchant couple of coins.

Dafne didn't have time to protest when the merchant bowed quickly and gave the scarves to Tristan.

"Here you are, my lord," the merchant said, his tone of voice had changed significantly. "I hope they will do justice to your beautiful lady."

"I am sure they will," Tristan stated and smiled at Dafne. "Here."

"My lord is very generous, but I am afraid I cannot accept these," Dafne replied calmly.

Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why not?"

"I do not think that my master would wish me to accept such expensive gifts."

"Expensive?" Tristan repeated, clearly amused. "I would hardly call these expensive."

"Perhaps you would not, my lord, but I would still wish to pay them myself."

"Alright, you can pay me back if you insist."

Dafne wouldn't have wanted to admit that she had been robbed; she was embarrassed by her own carelessness.

"I am afraid I have lost my bag."

"Someone stole it?"

"So it seems," Dafne replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh dear. I can have my men here to search the market place…"

"No, no, that won't be necessary; I did not have much money with me. And I doubt that the thief is anywhere near the market place anymore."

Tristan smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I hope you are not in trouble because of this?"

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"Well… I do not know what kind of a master Elijah is to you, but I hope he will not punish you for losing his money."

Dafne frowned.

"The money was mine, my lord," she stated, trying not to sound rude. She was proud of having her own money and possessions and she had worked hard for everything she had. Elijah knew how important this was to her, so instead of buying her things, he paid her a fair compensation for her work as his scribe. She was free to spend her own money however she wished.

"Oh. Well I think it is wonderful Elijah pays you for your service. He must truly value you."

"He is a good master," Dafne replied simply.

Tristan looked at her curiously.

"Yes… I am sure he is. But then again, what kind of a beast would mistreat someone like you?"

Dafne didn't reply to that, she didn't like where this was going.

"It was nice to see you again, my lord, but I am afraid I must go now."

"I see. Please allow me to escort you home."

"That won't be…"

"I insist. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I would simply abandon you after you have been robbed?"

"My lord…"

"I can walk behind you if that is what you wish."

Dafne suppressed a sigh; clearly he wasn't going to give up. Suddenly it occurred to her that she could use this opportunity to gather some information.

"Alright, my lord, I accept your kind offer."

"Wonderful. Shall we then?"

She smiled as he moved next to her. She needed to choose her words carefully.

"How long have you been in Venice, my lord?" she asked when they walked side by side.

"Few months," he replied.

"Oh. What brought you here?"

"Business."

"You did not come here to join the Strix?"

He glanced at her.

"Well, that was one of the reasons. As I told you, I admire Elijah's cause."

"Yes. Are you planning to stay for long?"

He smiled.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was merely curious."

He was quiet for a brief moment before replying.

"I must say that you speak very freely"

"I apologize if I offended you."

"No, not at all. In fact, I find you intriguing."

"I can assure you that nothing could be further from the truth."

"Hmm. Somehow I doubt that. Elijah has kept you for over a century already, has he not?"

So he did know about the spell. Dafne didn't see any reason to deny it.

"Yes, he has."

"Why is that?"

"You will have to ask him, my lord."

Tristan smiled.

"So modest."

Dafne needed to take back control, so she changed the subject.

"What do you think about Venice, my lord?"

"I like it. How about you?"

"It is a beautiful city, I love the canals. Where are you staying?"

"Do you wish to come and visit me?" he asked innocently.

She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"What kind of a question is that to a lady?"

"I thought you said you are not a lady."

She shrugged.

"I am complicated."

"Yes, you most certainly are."

They were almost in front of the villa when Tristan stopped and handed the scarves to Dafne.

"Please take these. Of course I could keep them, but I believe they will look better on you."

Dafne smiled.

"Are you sure about that, my lord?"

"Yes, I am."

She took the scarves and curtsied.

"Thank you, my lord."

"You are welcome. I hope to see you again."

He kissed her hand before he left. She bit her bottom lip, she hadn't found out anything useful. Perhaps it would be a good idea if she would indeed see Tristan again. She needed to talk to Elijah as soon as he would return and ask what he thought. Absentmindedly she headed inside when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. She didn't have time to make a sound when a hand covered her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her like a chain. She was trapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Dafne could usually stay calm in any situation; she knew that panic wouldn't help her. That didn't mean she wouldn't have felt fear. Right now she was being dragged somewhere by a man who judging by his strength was a vampire. Her chances to free herself were very thin, but she still struggled in order to draw attention. She was praying that someone, anyone, would see what was happening. When she realized that she was being lifted into a carriage, she took the risk and bit her capturers hand as hard as she could, although he would no doubt retaliate.

"Don't fight me, little one," a familiar voice growled.

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not, but she stopped struggling. The carriage was moving as soon as they were inside; she was placed on Kol's lap. What was he doing? His hand was still covering her mouth as he buried his face in her hair and sighed blissfully. He didn't say anything; his lips touched the sensitive skin of her neck before his fangs pierced it. She forced herself to hold still as he drank. He had always been rougher than Elijah and slightly gentler than Klaus, but that didn't matter. Right now he was feeding from her without her consent.

His free hand was caressing her side and stomach, but obviously those weren't the parts of her body he really wanted to touch. He drank for a long time, so long that she was on the brink of losing consciousness. Thankfully he stopped before that. His hand wasn't on her mouth anymore, but she couldn't get any words out. Her whole body felt weightless and her head fell back. She could barely register him wrapping his arms around her.

"How I have missed you, little one," he murmured.

She had no strength to reply, she concentrated on her breathing. He was cradling her in his arms, like she would have been a child. His fingers caressed her neck and cheek before she felt his lips on hers. Summoning all the strength she had left, she bit his lower lip so hard that she tasted his blood in her mouth. Unfortunately he misunderstood her message and groaned before kissing her even harder. Thankfully his blood gave her enough strength to flat her hands on his chest and push. He pulled away and looked down on her, clearly confused.

"What is wrong?"

"Wa-water," she murmured weakly.

His eyes widened, he stared at her for a brief moment before quickly picking up a flagon. Carefully he helped her to drink and tapped her back as she started to cough.

"It's alright," he murmured and placed her against his chest. "Forgive me, I did not notice… It was not my intention to take so much."

She wasn't able to reply yet; she was trying to gather her strength. He held her and stroked her hair until she finally managed to lift her head.

"Please take me home," she stated as calmly as she could.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"It has been 68 years and that is all you want to say to me?"

"Perhaps if my lord would not have brought me here against my will…"

"My lord?" he cut in sharply.

"Do you prefer master?" she asked coolly.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Alright. Could you be so kind and take me home, master Kol."

His lips curved into a smirk.

"I am curious, what are you planning to do if I refuse?"

"Why would you? You already got what you wanted."

She was breathing a little faster as he leaned towards her, she couldn't help it.

"Not everything what I want."

She slapped his hand when he tried to touch her face.

"Oh my," he chuckled. "You have become feisty, little one. I like that."

She was struggling to control herself, but she couldn't deny that she felt fear. She had no idea how this would end and she was still too weak to even put up a fight. Not that it really mattered, he was stronger anyway. At least physically.

"Kol…" she muttered and tried to squirm away from him.

"So it's Kol now?" he hummed.

She didn't have time to reply when she was suddenly on her back and he was on top of her. Effortlessly he pinned her wrists above her head and brushed his lips against hers.

"Kol, stop it," she muttered tensely.

"Stop what, darling?" he purred and touched the sensitive spot under her ear with his lips and tongue. She shivered, she couldn't help it. "You still like this I see…"

"Let me go," she demanded as firmly as she could and tried to free her hands. She felt him smiling as he kept kissing her neck.

"Kol, please stop it! Please!"

She couldn't hide the desperation in her voice, it made him to raise his head and look at her.

"Dafne…" he murmured disbelievingly. "Are you… Are you afraid of me?"

Her chest was still rising and falling faster than normally as she breathed, but she was in control again.

"No, I am simply asking you to be so kind and take me home. You took a lot of my blood and I would like to lie down and rest if you do not mind."

She managed to sound calm again; he stared at her for a moment before getting off her. Slowly she got into a sitting position.

"I thought that you…" he muttered. "I would have never…"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not," he snapped, sounding angry. "You really thought that I would hurt you."

"No…"

"Yes, you did. How could you think something like that? You know damn well how I feel about you!"

"I am sorry," she said calmingly.

"Stop using that tone!" he snapped. "I am not going to hurt you!"

He sounded genuinely offended. She hesitated for a moment before moving next to him and taking his hand. He glared at her, but didn't yank his hand away. Patiently she waited until he had calmed down.

"Alright, let's get you home then, little one," he stated.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. And just so you know, I am staying. For good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"Good work," Tristan stated as he observed the small brown bag. It only entailed few coins, but to him it had been very valuable. It had given him a chance to have a conversation with Elijah's human. And of course it had given Antonia a chance to observe the girl.

"Thank you, my lord," one of his men replied and bowed before leaving the room.

"So, my dearest Antonia," Tristan hummed after a moment of silence. "What do you think about Elijah's lovely little human?"

The woman who was sitting on the armchair glanced at him calmly. She had silky black hair, tanned skin and very dark eyes. There was no denying that she was beautiful, but that wasn't the reason why she interested Tristan so much. She happened to be one of the most talented seers he had ever met.

"This girl…" Antonia mumbled. She was biting her nails, as always when she was thinking about something that interested her. She got bored very easily and was always looking for new ways to entertain herself. Her idea of entertainment was hardly pleasant, but Tristan certainly didn't care about that. As long as she was useful to him, she could do what ever she wanted. With who ever she wanted.

"She has a very unusual aura," Antonia finally continued.

"Unusual how?"

She shrugged.

"I am not sure."

Tristan frowned.

"Surely you can tell me something?"

She was quiet for a while and continued biting her nails.

"I would say that she has spent her whole life fulfilling the needs of other people. It comes natural to her."

"Yes, she is a servant…"

"No, not just physical needs. Something more. I believe that is the reason why Elijah Mikaelson has kept her for so long."

"And what is this something more?"

Antonia shrugged again.

"Difficult to say. Whatever she is giving to her master, clearly he values it a lot."

Tristan wasn't pleased at all; Antonia hadn't told him anything useful. Of course Elijah valued his human, Tristan already knew that. He had wanted to know what was so special about this girl and could she be used against Elijah. What Tristan wanted was to make him pay for what he had done to him and Aurora. Thinking about his poor sister made Tristan to grit his teeth.

Aurora's mind had already been fragile before Elijah's compulsion, but after that… Tristan had been forced to lock her up to stop her from hurting herself. He had done everything he could to help her, but she wasn't getting better. Her mind was broken. Elijah would most certainly pay for that, Tristan would make sure of it. He had already started to make friends and allies inside the Strix. It was a good start. Fortunately Tristan was a patient man, he had time to wait. All the time in the world.

* * *

Klaus marched towards Dafne's room; he was done playing with her. If she thought that she could simply avoid him, she was wrong. He would take what she owed him right now. Elijah wasn't home yet and according to one of the maids, Dafne had arrived a while ago and went straight to her room, asking not to be disturbed. Klaus' eyebrows furrowed when he tried to open the door to her room and noticed that she had bolted it.

"Dafne!" he snapped. "Open the door!"

She didn't. Angrily he yanked the door open, breaking the bolt. Dafne was in bed, she seemed to be asleep. Determinedly he walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and her eyes opened immediately. He noticed how pale she was, but he was determined to ignore that. She didn't mean anything to him; he only took her blood because he happened to like the taste of her. That was all.

"My lord…" she murmured tiredly.

"You owe me," he cut in coldly. "I am here to collect."

She looked exhausted as she slowly got into a sitting position.

"Could you be so kind and wait until tomorrow? I am not well…"

"I do not care," he snapped. "We made an agreement, I expect you to honor your part."

"I will, but I am asking you to wait until tomorrow. Please."

He glared at her coldly, although he could see that she wasn't lying. She didn't look so good.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked as carelessly as he could.

"I am feeling a little dizzy," she replied. "I would like to get some rest."

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No, no, I just need to rest."

He pressed his lips together; he certainly wasn't worried about her. First of all, she couldn't die and second of all… He didn't care.

"Have something happened?" he huffed.

"Rough day," she murmured. "I got robbed."

His eyes narrowed.

"Were you hurt?"

"No, no, it was some pickpocket. The fault was mine, I was careless. Fortunately I did not have much money with me."

"Hmm. If you need money…"

"No, thank you, I do not."

He smirked.

"Well, perhaps I should still pay you something for your service."

He noticed her stiffening for a brief moment before she controlled herself again.

"My lord is very kind, but that won't be necessary," she stated coolly.

"Yes, I am aware that Elijah gives you money."

"For my work."

"Your work…" He paused and leaned towards her. "What work is that? His bed warmer?"

She looked at him coldly, but he could tell that his words had offended her. A part of him, the wicked part, was glad about that. She deserved to be put back in her place, she was no honorable woman. Yet she acted like she would be. She had turned him down. Not that he cared of course. He hadn't really wanted her. That was obviously a lie, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"You will come to me tomorrow night," he stated and headed to the door. "Do not keep me waiting."

He marched out before giving her time to reply. Damn girl… Why could he not simply get her out of his head? He headed to parlor and was surprised to see his little brother sitting on the sofa. Kol smirked as he noticed Klaus.

"Hello, Nik. Missed me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Dafne closed her eyes and sighed after Klaus had left. She was exhausted, she really needed to rest. Kol had taken a lot of her blood, much more than Elijah or even Klaus. What she desperately needed right now was a safe place to rest. There was only one place where Klaus and Kol wouldn't come. Slowly Dafne got up and headed to the hallway. Elijah wasn't in his chamber, but Dafne didn't think that he would mind her staying here. She lied down on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. The chamber was dark when something woke her up. For a moment she was too disoriented to realize where she was.

"Dafne?" Elijah's voice said before he lit up a candle.

"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily and got into a sitting position. Elijah was standing next to the bed, observing her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I… I was waiting for you and fell asleep."

"Oh. Forgive me, I meant to return much sooner."

"That's alright."

She could tell that it was very late, probably almost morning already.

"Did you have problems?" she asked.

"No," he replied absentmindedly while undressing.

The look in his eyes… Dafne knew him well enough to recognize it.

"Were you alone?" she asked calmly.

"No, Aya was with me."

Well, that certainly explained it. Dafne made room for Elijah as he lied down beside her.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" she asked.

"No, of course not."

Dafne knew that Elijah wasn't going to touch her tonight. It could take a while before he would approach her again. Obviously something had finally happened between him and Aya. He had been interested in her for a while now, but it had seemed that she didn't feel the same way. Apparently she had changed her mind. As always, Dafne tried her best to be happy for Elijah.

There had been couple of other women before Aya, but those relationships hadn't lasted for very long. Dafne had always been there to comfort Elijah afterwards. He had never lied to her or made any false promises; she knew exactly what he was able to offer her. Safety, friendship, companionship. Some physical closeness for every now and then. She didn't expect anything more from him.

When he had kissed her for the first time, she hadn't stopped him because she had wanted to feel that closeness with him. She trusted him and felt comfortable sharing that part of her with him. To her, he was the most important person in the world. It didn't really matter that a part of her was and probably always would be bitter because of what he had done to her. She wanted more than this. She wanted to tell him everything. She was just so very tired.

"Elijah…" she started and turned her head towards him. He was asleep. She sighed and closed her eyes. This was for the best, she couldn't tell him, not without jeopardizing his safety. She could handle Klaus, just like she had done for over a century already. And Kol… She wasn't so sure if she would be able to handle him. Sure Klaus had a temper and he could be unpredictable, but she had somehow learned how to deal with him.

Kol however couldn't really be dealt with. She could only blame herself for that. One moment of weakness all those years ago… She should have been stronger. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to think clearly. It had been just one night, but he hadn't let her forget it. Things had turned out very ugly before he had left. She didn't want that to happen again, but it seemed that nothing had changed. She really wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

"Kol," Klaus greeted his brother. "It has been a while."

"Yes," Kol hummed and stretched his arms. "I have heard that you have been busy, Nik."

Klaus smirked and walked over to the table.

"I could say the same to you."

Kol shrugged and emptied his wine goblet while Klaus poured some wine for himself.

"So, what brings you here?" Klaus asked.

"What, I cannot simply come to see my family?"

"Of course you can."

Klaus paused and took a seat.

"Did you just arrive?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Elijah and Bekah are not here at the moment, but Dafne is. Did you see her?"

Kol shook his head.

"No, I did not. How is she?"

"Sick," Klaus replied carelessly.

Kol kept his face free from emotion. He really had taken too much of her blood. Damn it. Unfortunately it had been a long time since he had fed without killing his prey. He needed to be more careful with her from now on.

"I am sorry to hear that. Nothing serious I hope?"

Klaus glanced at him before replying.

"No, I do not think so. She is after all an immortal."

"Yes… And she still serves Elijah?"

"Of course she does," Klaus snorted. "Just like a loyal little pet."

Kol could easily pick up the annoyance in Klaus' voice.

"I doubt that you would be complaining if she would be your loyal pet," Kol stated coolly.

"That's ridiculous," Klaus snorted. "Why would it matter to me who she serves?"

"Because we both know you can't stand anyone having something you can't have. Especially if that something gives them happiness."

"Oh please, she is just a human. Her life means nothing."

Kol frowned; he didn't believe that for a second. If she would be so meaningless to Klaus, he would have just taken her from Elijah a long time ago. Klaus had always enjoyed taking what belonged to someone else. He took what he wanted, got bored and threw his catch away. It was all about the thrill of the hunt.

Kol had noticed that Klaus had regretted for giving Dafne to Elijah, but he hadn't tried to take her from their brother. Kol couldn't say the same thing about himself. He had enjoyed their night together much more than he could have ever imagined and as much as he had tried to deny it, he had genuine feelings for her. That was the reason why he had left, but that was also the reason why he had returned. He was going to take what belonged to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Part 12**

 _Klaus paced back and forth in his chamber, he was furious. Where the hell was that girl? She had left with Elijah this morning, but he knew that she had returned a while ago. She should have been here by now. No, he should have taken what he wanted from her last night. Why would he care if she wasn't feeling well? He let out a growl and slammed his fists against the wall._

 _This had to stop. She was nothing more than a meaningless human, she meant nothing to him. Tonight he would put her back in her place. She had become way too arrogant for his liking; it was time for her to learn who was in charge here. Where the hell was she…? A quiet knock on the door cut off his thoughts. His eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together._

 _"Enter."_

 _Dafne opened the door and got in as quickly as she could before closing it behind her._

 _"My lord," she greeted him, she sounded careless. That infuriated Klaus even more._

 _"I thought I warned you not to keep me waiting."_

 _"I had things to do," she huffed. "My master needed my services."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _She nodded and twirled her blonde hair around her finger. Klaus's eyes darkened._

 _"You think you can disrespect me?"_

 _She smiled._

 _"No, of course not, my lord. You may take my blood, but I will never serve you like I serve my master. He gets everything you will never have."_

 _Klaus stared at her in fury; she actually dared to smile at him. He was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget._

 _"I see," he stated, his voice unnaturally calm. Slowly he made his way to one of his armchairs and sat down. "Come here. I want what you owe me."_

 _She sighed and lazily approached the armchair._

 _"Could you make this quick?" she huffed. "My master is waiting for me."_

 _Klaus' lips curved into a sinister smirk._

 _"Let him wait."_

 _She gasped when he grabbed her arm and forced her over his leg._

 _"Wha-what are you doing?"_

 _"Teaching you a valuable lesson, sweetheart," he replied, cupping a hand on her hip and adjusting her higher onto his lap._

 _"Let go of me," she demanded._

 _"You think you can give me orders?" he hummed and took a hold of the hem of her dress._

 _"Yes! Only my master is allowed to do this!"_

 _"Hmm," Klaus hummed and lifted her dress. She tried to fight him, but he took her wrists and effortlessly held them behind her back with one hand. His other hand slid her knickers down her legs, exposing her bare bottom._

 _"How dare you!" she shouted and struggled with all her might. He barely noticed that, he was staring at her bottom. It was curved and smooth. Perfect. She kept squirming in his lap as he caressed her warm skin._

 _"I demand you to release me right now!" she shouted._

 _"I will, but first you have a lesson to learn," he hummed._

 _"How dare you…Ah!" she screamed as the first smack came. Then another. And another. She was squirming furiously, making his body to react the obvious way. He was incredibly turned on. Suddenly he realized something. She was turned on as well, he could smell her arousal._

 _"Oh!" she moaned. "Oh, master! More! Please give me more!"_

 _He bit his bottom lip._

 _"You like this, sweetheart?"_

 _"Yes! Oh yes, master! I want you. I need you. I am yours, please take me now…"_

"My lord?"

"Dafne…" Klaus murmured.

"Yes, I am here, my lord."

Slowly Klaus opened his eyes, he felt much disoriented. What…

"Is everything alright?" Dafne's voice asked.

Klaus turned his head and saw her standing next to his bed. It took a brief moment before he understood what had happened. A dream…

"My lord? Are you well?"

"Yes," Klaus murmured after clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Her brows came together.

"You told me to come to you, my lord. Last night."

"Right, right…"

Klaus was struggling to pull himself together, he was turned on. Fortunately she didn't seem to notice that.

"Do you wish to feed?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "But not right away. Take a seat."

"Alright."

Of course she chose the armchair he had sat in his dream. Seeing her sitting there made his mouth water. He stared at her, he couldn't help it. The dream… What the hell had that been?

"Are you sure everything is alright, my lord?" she asked after a moment of silence. He hadn't noticed that his stare was apparently making her uncomfortable.

"Yes, everything is fine," he murmured and finally got into a sitting position. "How was your day?"

She was clearly surprised by his question.

"It was fine."

"You were with Elijah?"

"Yes."

 _"You may take my blood, but I will never serve you like I serve my master. He gets everything you will never have…"_

"Come here."

Again she looked surprised, but she stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Here," he murmured and patted the spot in front of him.

She obeyed and exposed her neck to him. He pulled her closer, until her back was pressed against his chest. Instead of piercing her skin right away, he ran his fingers softly over her neck. She felt just as warm as always. At the moment he was nothing but annoyed by that. There were so many things he would have wanted to do to her… Why couldn't she let him? Just once. Just so he could get her out of his system.

Things couldn't continue like this. He wasn't going to be this…pathetic person. He didn't beg, he took what he wanted. But he wasn't a savage either. He had almost crossed the line with her one time. That was the only reason why he had agreed to this ridiculous arrangement. He had felt guilty. Now he just had to settle for her blood. She tasted just as sweet as always and he felt relaxed after feeding. Neither of them spoke before she stood up.

"Good night, my lord."

"Good night," he murmured and sighed after she had left. Damn it… He needed to make this stop. No matter what it would take.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Part 13**

 _1153_

 _Kol observed Dafne who was just pouring herself some more wine. She was in the library by herself and if he wasn't mistaken, she wasn't happy. Well, she had just witnessed Elijah courting another woman. A beautiful noblewoman. Kol still didn't fully understand their arrangement, but he knew that Elijah had bedded Dafne. Yet Kol had never seen him courting her. Perhaps she was simply a convenient thing for Elijah to use when he felt like it._

 _Her life was linked to his after all and she did serve him in every possible way. She was like a faithful little pet. For some reason Kol found the thought very irritating. He should have never given her to Elijah. As much as he wanted to deny it, she meant something to him. He had no idea how that had happened, but it didn't really matter. He wanted her and he was going to finally have her, no matter who she belonged to. This seemed to be a perfect opportunity._

 _"Hello, darling," he greeted her as he entered the library._

 _She stood up and curtsied._

 _"My lord."_

 _"Oh come on now," he hummed. "As I have said several times, you can call me Kol."_

 _"Thank you, my lord, but as I have told you, that would be inappropriate."_

 _"Says who?" he asked._

 _"I am your brother's servant," she replied simply._

 _"Hmm. I would say that you are a little more than that."_

 _She looked calm, as usual, but he noticed her body tensing._

 _"Is there something you need, my lord?" she asked._

 _"Well… Actually I was hoping to join you. I could use some wine right now."_

 _"You did not enjoy the celebration?"_

 _"Not really."_

 _Nik was throwing another boring celebration; most of the guests were humans. Including the noblewoman Elijah fancied. Kol wondered was he the only one who had noticed how much she looked like Tatia. Brown hair, brown eyes, pretty face, nice bosom… Kol had noticed that all the women Elijah had shown interest toward had more or less matched that description. All of them except Dafne._

 _There was no resemblance between her and Tatia. Dafne was blonde, she had dark green eyes and a petite body structure. Her bosom was modest, but that didn't make her any less womanly. She was beautiful. Silently she poured some wine for him and handed him the silver goblet._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You are welcome, my lord."_

 _They both sat at the table, there were papers lying all over it._

 _"I should continue my work," she stated after a moment of silence._

 _"Come on," he hummed. "It's late, you deserve to relax. Did you not have fun in the celebration?"_

 _Again he noticed her tensing._

 _"Yes, of course. I simply wanted a moment by myself."_

 _"I understand what you mean; those people were boring as hell."_

 _He was pleased to see that she smiled._

 _"That was not a very polite thing to say, my lord."_

 _"Well, sometimes truth hurts. Would you agree?"_

 _"Yes, I suppose you are right."_

 _They were both quiet as she emptied her goblet and poured herself some more. He noticed something as he observed her face. She was miserable. It had been 37 years since Elijah had brought her back from the death and she had stayed with him ever since. Her appearance hadn't changed, but something else had. Kol had seen the same thing happening to some vampires, they couldn't handle the immortality._

 _"Do you wish to feed, my lord?" she asked after finishing her second goblet. "Is that why you are here?"_

 _"No," he replied. "I think you know why I am here."_

 _She tensed again._

 _"My lord…"_

 _Kol was done talking; he was on his feet a second later, his chair sliding behind him. He swept her into his arms, his mouth descending to hers, hot and hungry as he kissed her deeply. She tasted so much better than he had ever imagined. All he wanted was to finally have her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of her as he held her crushed against his chest. Yet he was aware that she would start fighting him off soon and he would have to stop._

 _To his surprise, that didn't happen. Instead he found her kissing him back. That was most certainly a pleasant surprise. Slowly he slid his hands down her back and cupped her firm bottom. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her slightly off the floor and pressed her against his waist. He was turned on; she felt that before he lifted her on the edge of the table. She was gasping for air as he finally released her mouth and started to kiss and suck the delicate skin of her throat._

 _"Kol…" she panted._

 _That was all she said and he most definitely wanted to hear her saying his name again. No, not saying, he wanted to hear her crying it out in ecstasy. He wanted to hear her moaning, see her losing control. Roughly he ripped her dress off, eager to see all of her. She made no protest and he most certainly wasn't disappointed. Her body was absolutely gorgeous. He claimed her mouth again as his hand cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple, causing it to harden beneath his touch._

 _She moaned in his mouth and her hands were trying to lift his tunic. He took it off with one quick motion before he closed his mouth around her other breast and started to suck and nip it. Hearing her soft moans turned him on even more; he took a hold of her knickers and slid them down her legs before pushing them open. She gasped loudly as his fingers touched her core. She was already wet, that was another pleasant surprise. Her scent was more than alluring, he was eager to taste her._

 _Quite roughly he pushed her on her back and lifted her leg over his shoulder, kissing her knee and her inner thigh before reaching the softness between her legs. She tasted even better than he had imagined, it didn't take him long to make her squirm and whimper in pleasure. The sounds she let out were like music to his ears, he kept torturing her with his mouth and fingers until he felt her muscles flexing and heard her crying out his name._

 _She was panting and shaking, still flying somewhere high as slammed into her tight wetness. The feeling was incredible, her tight walls felt amazing. He wanted more; he wanted to claim her completely. She cried out as he thrust deeper inside her core. He looked at her face, wanting to make sure that her cries were caused by pleasure, not pain. No, she wasn't feeling any pain._

 _He pushed inside her again, again and again. She was moaning and panting beneath him, he groaned as she lifted her hips higher, surrendering her body to him completely. He had never felt anything like this. Being inside her was pure ecstasy. More, he needed more. His thrusts were becoming rougher and deeper; all his self control was gone. The moment lasted forever, but still it was over too soon. He collapsed on top of her, feeling nothing but perfect contentment. Her skin felt hot and sweaty, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. He kissed her neck, inhaling her sweet scent._

 _"Are you alright?" he murmured after he was able to form words._

 _She didn't say anything, but he felt her nodding. In that moment he realized something. He was in love with her. No, that couldn't be possible… Yet it was. Son of a bitch… How the hell had this happened?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

England, 1492

Dafne felt completely numb. She didn't move or make a sound, not even when the man lying on the bed beside her took her hand and kissed it. There was a wide grin on his face, he most certainly looked satisfied.

"That was…" he hummed. "…even better than I imagined."

She still didn't say anything, she was disgusted with herself. Apparently she really was what Kol had called her all those years ago. A whore. Maybe she had done this for Elijah, but did that really make any difference? Basically she had still sold her body. She hadn't seen any other way to save Elijah from Klaus' wrath.

Seeing Elijah falling for Katerina Petrova hadn't been easy, but Dafne hadn't truly understood how deeply Elijah cared about this girl. He had helped her escape before Klaus had managed to break his curse. Thankfully Klaus didn't know for sure that it had in fact been Elijah who had warned Katerina. If he would know, Dafne doubted that she would have been able to save Elijah. She didn't think that Klaus would have made this agreement with her. One night in exchange for Elijah's safety. Klaus wouldn't dagger him now, as he had planned to do.

"Shall I leave now?" she asked, managing to sound perfectly calm.

He rolled on his side and looked at her before touching her cheek.

"Now why would I want that?"

"I do not wish to bother you…"

He muffled the rest of her sentence by pressing his finger against her lips.

"You are not going anywhere before I say so, love. The night isn't over yet."

She didn't say anything, she felt completely defeated. Used. Like she would have been nothing more than an object. Kol had said that she was pathetic and perhaps he had been right. For so many years she had stayed by Elijah's side, giving him everything she had. He had never mistreated her or promised her anything, but clearly he didn't consider her as his equal either.

Just because she didn't show her feelings, didn't mean she wouldn't have any. As soon as Elijah had met Katerina Petrova, Dafne had become invisible to him. Elijah had never looked at her the same way he looked at Katerina and Dafne understood now that he never would. Yet she had immediately been ready to do what ever she had to do to help him. Was that not pathetic?

She had turned down the man who had in his own twisted way loved her and just slept with another man who had for so many years treated her as his personal walking supper. And for what? Because of the man who would never feel what she hoped him to feel. The man who had trapped her in this miserable existence for all the eternity. And why? Because he hadn't wanted to give her up. It didn't matter to him what she wanted. No one cared about that. Klaus certainly didn't care. To him this was all about getting what had been denied from him. Suddenly Dafne felt nothing but exhausted.

"I am tired, my lord," she said calmly. "Could you be so kind and let me sleep?"

He frowned.

"The agreement was one night. Can you see the sun rising?"

"No, my lord."

She had no strength left to fight; it would be easier to just let him do whatever it was he still wanted to do. Tiredly she lifted the blanket that was covering her naked body.

"Go ahead."

She wasn't looking at him, but she felt his eyes on her. It took a long while before he spoke.

"Dafne, I… Perhaps I… I didn't…"

The door to his chamber flew open before he managed to finish his sentence.

"Brother, I must speak with you…" Elijah's voice started. He froze when he saw Dafne and Klaus. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself as quickly as she could.

"Dafne?" Elijah murmured disbelievingly.

"You really need to learn how to knock, brother," Klaus stated.

"What…what have you done?"

"Nothing she didn't agree to," Klaus replied. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Is that true?" Elijah asked tensely.

Dafne didn't have much choice but to nod. She couldn't tell Elijah about her deal; he might try to attack Klaus and get a dagger in his chest. And technically Klaus hadn't done anything she hadn't agreed to.

"I see," Elijah stated coolly. "And may I ask how long you have slept with my brother?"

Suddenly Dafne felt anger, what right did he have to judge her? They weren't together; he had made that more than clear by ignoring her whenever he met someone more interesting.

"I believe I have the right to sleep with whoever I choose," she replied.

He looked stunned for a brief moment, but he got over that quickly.

"You most certainly do. Feel free to continue, I apologize for disturbing you."

He marched out and slammed the door shut.

"Well…" Klaus said. "That was…"

"I am leaving," she cut in firmly and stood up, carelessly dropping the blanket on the floor. She had no reason to cover herself anymore. Surprisingly he didn't say anything when she started to get dressed. Not that she would have cared about his threats. No, she has had enough. The look in Elijah's eyes had been the last straw. After everything she had done for him… She was sick of being used. She wasn't his or anyone else's property.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus asked. "I can ask a maid to bring you something to eat…"

"No, thank you. I only wish to rest."

"Yes, get some rest, love. I would like to have a word with you after you wake up."

"Sure. Good night, my lord."

"Please, Dafne, you can call me Klaus."

"Alright, as you wish."

She curtsied and walked out. Determinedly she headed to her chamber, but she had no intention to rest. No, she would pack what she needed and leave, as she should have done centuries ago.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning, violence**

* * *

 **Part 15**

2 months later

Dafne was sitting at the small table, quietly eating her supper. The tavern was full of people, many of them were drunk. She had rented a cosy little room upstairs and right now she hoped that she would have decided to have her supper there as she usually did. Despite of her efforts, she hadn't managed to find work. At least not the kind of work she was looking for. Apparently people didn't want to hire a female scribe. Many men had however offered to pay her for a different kind of services.

She had to admit that being a lonely woman was more difficult than she had imagined and she hadn't got used to be treated like this. Not that it mattered. At least she was controlling her own life now. Thankfully she had plenty of savings, so she wouldn't starve while looking for work. Yes, she was a strong independent woman.

Yet she missed Elijah every single day. She missed their peaceful moments together, their conversations and just his presence. Couple of times she had even wondered if she had made a mistake. So what if he would never feel the same way she did, they have still had a good life together. Had they really? He had never physically harmed her, but mentally…

She had given him her body, mind and soul, but it hadn't been enough. She hadn't been enough. He had accepted her in his bed when he hadn't had anyone else. Anyone better. Not that he had ever forced her into anything; she had willingly allowed him to use her. Maybe the foolish part of her had hoped that he would suddenly fall for her and realize that she was the right woman for him. That hadn't happened and she knew now that it never would.

The strange thing was that she could have maybe accepted everything else, but the way he had judged her without even bothering to talk with her… He didn't know many things she had done for him, but she had thought that she had at least earned his trust and respect. And even if there hadn't been any deal, what right did he have to judge her? Had he honestly thought that she was supposed to stay in her chamber and wait for him while he was with other women?

No. She deserved better than that. Better than being his servant and Klaus' supper. She had no idea if they had looked for her after she had left, but she had no intention to return to that life. Sure she missed some things, like the safety, but she had made her choice. She would be fine by herself.

"Well, hello there, sweetheart," a male voice suddenly said. "May I join you?"

Dafne looked up and saw a sturdy middle-aged man, who judging by his clothes, was a nobleman.

"I am just leaving, sir," she replied calmly.

The man grinned and sat down opposite her.

"How about I pay your meal?"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

"Oh come on now, a pretty little thing such as you shouldn't be in a place like this all alone."

"I am fine, thank you."

The man was starting to look annoyed.

"Enough with this. I want to buy you for tonight, how much?"

"I am not a prostitute," Dafne replied coolly.

"Oh please," the man laughed mockingly. "A poor little widow who is looking for work as a scribe? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Dafne had thought that it would be safer to say that she was a widow instead of an unmarried woman.

"I am looking for work as a scribe."

"Sure you are." He paused and leaned towards her. "I can recognize a whore when I see one, so why don't you be a good girl and take me to your room. I have money to pay, I can assure you."

Dafne stood up, trying to look as dignified as she could.

"Then I suggest you take your money and go to the nearest brothel. Good night, sir."

She had to struggle to look calm while walking across the room. Apparently the man had some friends with him, they were laughing. Dafne hurried upstairs, she really wanted to go to her room. The whole day had been awful; all she wanted was to go to sleep. She had just unlocked her door when someone grabbed her from behind.

"No whore makes a fool out of me!" the man's voice snarled.

Dafne didn't have time to react when the man dragged her in her room and hit her so hard that she fell on the floor. She tasted blood in her mouth and her vision was blurry, but she still fought with all her might when the man trapped her under him.

"Get off me!" she shouted. "Get off me!"

"Shut your mouth!" the man snarled and hit her again. This time she almost lost consciousness, but she kept fighting desperately as she heard a ripping sound. Then the man was suddenly gone and she heard a different kind of sound. The sound of a person's neck being snapped.

"What a pig," a male voice snorted. "Would you agree?"

Dafne blinked her eyes, but everything looked blurry. Someone kneeled next to her and touched her face.

"Hey? Can you hear me? Is something broken?"

Probably. She did hear him, whoever he was, but she couldn't reply.

"Alright, hold on."

She heard a very familiar sound as he bit his wrist.

"Here, sweetheart, drink."

She tasted his blood in her mouth and shivered.

"Here we go, that's much better."

She fought to keep her eyes open, but her body failed her and she lost consciousness.

"Oh dear," was the last thing she heard before darkness took her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

 _"Get up."_

 _The command was harsh and cold. The man was so big that he looked like a giant in Dafne's eyes. She was only 6-years-old and she had just been sold to a new master. She didn't know what had happened to her mother and she was terrified. Her new master had just beaten her up and she was so weak that she could barely breathe._

 _"Now, girl, unless you want another round of pain."_

 _Dafne's skinny legs were shaking violently, but somehow she managed to stand up._

 _"First lesson, girl. I will not tolerate lazy little cunts in my house. When I tell you to do something, you will obey immediately. Is that clear?"_

 _She let out a sob, earning another hit._

 _"What was that? I did not quite hear you."_

 _"Y-yes," she squeaked._

 _"Yes what?"_

 _"Yes, master."_

 _"That's a little better." He paused and roughly grabbed her arm. "You are nothing. Just a worthless little cunt. I will decide if you will live or die. Do you understand?"_

 _She was shaking and tears were coursing down her cheeks._

 _"Yes, master."_

 _"Say it," he demanded. "What are you?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"That's right. Now get back to work…"_

Dafne's eyes flew open; she felt the same terror she had felt so many years ago. For a brief moment she thought that she was still that child. Where was she? The first thing she registered was the soft bed and the warm blanket. Quickly she pushed herself into a seating position and looked around. She was in a very nice looking bedchamber, but she didn't recognize the place. What had happened, how had she…

Suddenly she remembered. The man had attacked her and… Quickly she lifted the blanket. Her dress was torn, but she was still wearing what was left of it. Thankfully she was also wearing knickers. But where was she and how had she ended up here? The last thing she remembered was the pain. That bastard had hit her. Had he… No. Someone had stopped him, she was almost sure of it. But who? She was just about to stand up when the door opened and a dark-haired young man entered the room. He was carrying a tray.

"Oh, you are awake," he said. "That's good."

Instinctively she backed away to the other side of the bed as he approached her.

"It's alright, I am not planning to hurt you," he continued. "I brought you something to eat; I thought you might be hungry."

She looked at him cautiously and pulled herself together. She was in control again.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, managing to sound completely calm. "You are very kind."

He smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you. I have no problem saving lovely ladies."

"You helped me earlier?"

"Yes. It seemed to me that you had some…shall we say unwanted company."

Dafne was starting to remember the rest now. This man had given her his blood, which meant that he was a vampire. She needed to be extremely careful now and not to provoke him.

"Thank you. I am more than grateful for your help, sir."

He was still smiling as he placed the tray onto the table next to the bed.

"As I said, the pleasure was all mine, darling."

She smiled too as she looked around.

"This is a very beautiful room. Are we in your house?"

"Yes," he replied. "You were unconscious and that nasty man was dead, so I did not think it was very smart to leave you in the tavern."

"I see. That was very kind of you."

"Yes, I am a very kind man," he stated and burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but I am really not a kind man."

Dafne swallowed and forced herself to stay calm.

"Of course I wish to repay your help," she said quickly. "I have money…"

"No, no, that is not what I meant. I apologize if I scared you, but the truth is that I am hardly a nice man."

"You did help me," she stated.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Well… I am many things, but even I have some standards."

"I see. Are we far from the tavern?"

"Yes, but even if we weren't, I highly doubt that you want to return there."

"I have to," she replied. "Everything that I own is in that room…"

"Oh, no need to worry about that, I brought all your belongings here." He paused and pointed at a wooden chest. "It's all there, I can assure you."

She wasn't sure what to say, but all her instincts warned her to be careful. There was something very dangerous about this man.

"Thank you again, sir. You have been more than kind, but I do not wish to bother you, so I think I should leave."

"Of course you can if you want to," he replied. "I am not planning to keep you here against your will, if that is what you think."

"No, no, I did not think that," she lied.

"Good. You are free to go, but I do however have a question for you."

"A question?"

"Yes. I heard that you are looking for work as a scribe. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she replied cautiously.

He smiled.

"The thing is that I would like to hire you."

"Oh… That's very flattering, but would you like to know something about my skills first? I am not sure if I am qualified enough…"

"I am sure you are. I actually heard about you from an acquaintance of mine, Sir Richard Bayle."

Dafne remembered him, he had practically laughed at her.

"With all due respect, sir, is it really a scribe you are looking for? I do not offer other…services."

"I see," he replied smiling. "I bet many men have treated you disrespectfully, but I can assure you that I am not one of those men. And be honest, do I look like the kind of man who has to pay for having a woman in his bed?"

No, he didn't. Dafne couldn't deny that he was a very handsome man, but that didn't mean anything.

"I did not mean just that kind of services," she stated.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What did you mean then?"

She looked at him calmly.

"I think you know, sir."

He looked amused and curious.

"You know what I am?"

"I do."

"And it does not scare you?"

"I have served your kind before and with all due respect, I do not wish to go back there."

"I see. Did he feed from you? Your employer?"

"I wish to work as a scribe," she replied. "That is all."

"Well, that's good because a scribe is exactly what I need. I do not require any other services from you and I am willing to pay a fair compensation and offer meals and accommodation. However, I travel a lot, so you would have to be ready to travel as well. How does that sound?"

"I… May I think about your offer?"

"Yes, of course. As I said, I have no need to force you into anything. You can stay or leave, however you like. And feel free to look around and speak with my staff if you want to know what kind of an employer I am."

"Alright, thank you… forgive me, I do not know your name."

"My goodness, where are my manners?" He paused and bowed.

"The Lord Lucien Castle, at your service."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

2 weeks later

"Any news?" Elijah asked tensely, although he could already guess the answer.

"No, my lord, I am afraid not," one of Niklaus' lackeys replied. "The trackers have not been able to find anything."

"Keep looking. I want her found, no matter what it will take."

"Yes, my lord."

Elijah buried his face in his hands as soon as the younger vampire had left the room. The last few weeks had been nothing but torture to him. If anything had happened to Dafne… He would never be able to forgive himself. She had left because of him and now she was out there all alone. Unprotected. His sweet little Dafne. She should be here where she belonged. She should be with him. He missed her so much that it hurt.

He missed her calming presence, her patience, her soft voice, her warm skin, her sweet blood… She had been by his side for so long that he didn't know what to do without her. She had always been there when he had needed her. He had just somehow thought that she belonged to him. He had thought that she was happy like this; it had never occurred to him that she would want to sleep with someone else. Especially with Niklaus.

When Elijah had seen her with his brother, his first thought had been that Niklaus was trying to take her from him. He understood now how selfish he had been. What right did he have to deny Dafne from sleeping with someone else if she wanted to? Things would be different when she would come back home. He would pay more attention to her needs instead of acting like an ass.

Maybe he didn't like the idea of her being with someone else, but he was determined to learn to tolerate it. Hopefully she would agree to choose someone else than Niklaus. However, when she would return, he wasn't planning to let her leave from his bed for a while. He intended to concentrate on fulfilling her needs.

To be perfectly honest, he had never thought that she had very strong urges. When they have had sex, he had obviously made sure that she enjoyed it as much as he did, but she had never made the first move or requested anything. Yet she had clearly been satisfied when he had held her afterwards, so he had thought that everything was fine.

He had thought that everything was like it was supposed to be. She had been his loyal companion and a beloved friend and in return he had tried his best to give her everything she needed and look after her. Now he could see that he had failed. Hopefully she would give him a chance to make it all up to her.

"My lord?" a female voice suddenly said.

Elijah looked up and saw a young maid. She had an envelope in her hand.

"This was just brought to you."

"Thank you," he murmured and took the envelope.

The maid curtsied and left the room. Elijah recognized the handwriting on the envelope immediately. Quickly he ripped it open and pulled a letter out.

 _My dear Elijah_

 _I am writing this letter because I wish you to know that I am alright. I do not know how you feel about my departure, but I can assure you that it was not my intention to hurt you. As painful as the decision was, I had to leave. I needed to find a life of my own, I simply could not stay._

 _Things were difficult after I left, I do not deny that, but everything is better now. I found work as a scribe and I am hoping to build some kind of life for myself. That is what I need to do. For myself. I truly hope that you can understand and forgive me. My feelings for you will never change, even if you would hate me after reading this letter. I am and always will be yours._

 _Dafne_

* * *

 _Klaus_

 _I am writing this letter because I wish to remind you of our agreement. I fulfilled my part and I trust you will keep your word and fulfill yours. Take care of yourself and your family. Please._

 _Dafne_

Klaus stared at the very short letter for a long while before throwing it into the fireplace. He felt nothing but anger. How dared she? First she had run from him and now she thought she could give him orders? Everything had finally been as it was supposed to be. After Elijah's little tantrum, Klaus had been sure that Dafne would have come to her senses and seen what was best for her. He had been sure that she would have finally been his.

She had enjoyed their night together, he was sure of it, although it had seemed that she had felt guilty afterwards. Klaus honestly couldn't understand why. She and Elijah had never been together and obviously he didn't want that kind of relationship with her. Why should she feel guilty? Perhaps some tiny part of him had also told him that he had gone too far, but he hadn't been able to think clearly after Katerina had left and become a vampire.

All he had wanted was to make someone pay. Elijah had been the one he had blamed and he would have daggered him if Dafne wouldn't have come to Klaus' chamber that night and offered him the agreement. Unfortunately the damn girl had known perfectly well that she had something that he wanted. Something he had wanted for way too long.

There was no way he would have missed the opportunity of finally having her. Had it been worth it? Yes, it had. Would he have settled for that one night? No. There was something annoyingly addictive about that girl. What that something was, he really didn't know. What she offered was perfect contentment. Peace. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

Lucien looked at his new scribe who had been working tirelessly for the last few days. She was sitting in the library, reading another pile of papers and making notes. He certainly couldn't deny that she was efficient. And she wasn't unpleasant to look at. He was starting to understand what the Originals had seen in her. Elijah was probably beating himself up right about now for letting her run away. Well, finders, keepers.

Lucien had first heard about this girl few centuries ago from Tristan who had met her in Venice. Tristan had originally planned to use the girl against Elijah, but instead he had come up with a better plan. He had slowly but surely started to turn the Strix against Elijah. As much as Lucien despised Tristan, he had to admit that Tristan knew how to manipulate people. That was something Lucien admired.

What was interesting about the girl was that apparently there was something special about her, but Tristan's seer hadn't been sure what that something was. Well, there had to be something special about her, she had after all managed to capture the attention of not one, but three Originals. According to Tristan, Elijah was very fond of her, Nik fed from her and Kol… Now that had been interesting.

One of Tristan's spies had heard the youngest Mikaelson to declare his love for the girl. One of the most brutal and ruthless vampire Lucien had ever met had actually told this pretty little thing that he loved her. Lucien hadn't believed that at first, but apparently it was true. Unfortunately for Kol, the girl had turned him down. She had said that her place was and always would be by Elijah's side.

Apparently Kol hadn't taken that well and he had said some quite nasty things to her before he had left Venice. There had been no sight of him after that, but according to some rumors, he had been seen in Africa, traveling with a group of witches. What Lucien would have liked to know right now was what had made her to leave Elijah?

Thankfully the Lord Bayle, who was annoying as hell, had mentioned his encounter with a blonde little female scribe. Lucien had never even heard of a female scribe, so he had immediately suspected that she could be Dafne, who had worked as Elijah's scribe. Lucien had managed to track her down relatively easy and just in time to be her knight in shining armor.

He hadn't been completely sure that she was who he thought she was, not before he had tasted few drops of her blood after she had passed out. He most definitely understood why Nik had enjoyed feeding from her. Yet Lucien had no intention to do that, he wanted her to be comfortable with him. He suspected that she could be very valuable to him.

"Well," he stated while entering the library. "Someone is working hard."

Dafne stood up and curtsied.

"Good evening, my lord."

Lucien smiled.

"As I said, there is no need to be so formal. You can call me Lucien."

"Thank you, but I would rather be a little formal, if you don't mind," she replied.

"No, of course not. How shall I address you then? Madam?"

She smiled too.

"Dafne is fine, my lord. People have always called me that."

"Alright, Dafne then. It is a lovely name."

"Thank you. It's good that you are here actually, I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Of course, what is it?"

She bit her bottom lip and glanced at her notes.

"Well, I have read some of the papers your previous scribe has archived and I hope this is not too bold, but I have few suggestions."

"Really? Feel free to share them."

"Alright…" She cleared her throat and started to explain to him what changes she would like to make. Clearly she was very organized and she knew what she was talking about. A very clever girl indeed. Well, she had done this for centuries. Served Elijah. Again Lucien wondered what had made her finally leave him. She was very reserved and she hadn't told Lucien much about herself.

However, there was something about her Lucien recognized. She had got used to serve people. If Lucien had understood correctly, she had been Elijah's servant when she had still been a normal mortal girl. Lucien suspected that she had been born as a servant. That had probably offered her the necessary skills to survive with the Mikaelsons. He had also seen a glimpse of the scars on her back after her dress had been torn. Obviously she had been flogged. That had certainly brought back some unpleasant memories.

"What do you think, my lord?" she asked after she was finished.

He smiled.

"I think you have some great ideas. Go ahead and make any changes you see fit."

"Alright, thank you."

She looked at the door as a maid entered with a tea tray.

"Do you wish to have your tea here, my lord?" the maid asked.

"Yes, I believe so." He paused and looked at Dafne. "Would you like to join me?"

"Thank you, but I still have plenty of work to do…"

"You do need to eat and sleep," he pointed out smiling. "But if you prefer to have a cup of tea in private, I can just leave you the tray and ask another one for myself…"

"No, no, it's your tea."

"Shall I ask another cup then?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Sure. Thank you."

Lucien told the maid to put the tray on the table and bring another cup.

"So, what do you think about your new work so far?" he asked after they had both sat down.

"It's interesting," Dafne replied.

"That's nice to hear. I am very glad you decided to accept my offer. How about your room? Do you have everything you need there?"

"Yes, my lord, everything is fine."

"Good. I think my staff knows how to behave, but if anyone bothers you, please let me know."

She was quiet for a moment before replying.

"My lord, you hired me as your scribe, did you not?"

Lucien raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did."

She looked at him calmly.

"And you recall when I told you that I do not offer other services?"

"Yes, I recall. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged.

"I just wanted to make that clear."

"Did I somehow offend you?"

"No, but according to my experience, kindness is never free."

He observed her calm face curiously.

"Kindness? You mean when I told you to let me know if someone harasses you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my," he chuckled. "I would hardly call that kindness, but no need to worry; I do not expect any kind of payment from you. I simply do not want women to be harassed under my roof."

"I see. Thank you and I apologize if I offended you, my lord."

He shook his head.

"You didn't. I would guess that you have not lived the easiest life."

"I have no reason to complain," she replied rigidly.

He doubted that, but he didn't say anything. What a strange little creature she was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

France, 3 months later

Dafne tried to make herself comfortable in the carriage, she really hoped to get some rest. She and Lucien had traveled the whole day. He was sitting opposite her in the carriage, but she felt safe enough to fall asleep. Obviously she wasn't foolish enough to trust him, she was well aware of what he was. Yet he had been a perfect gentleman toward her, he had never even tried to touch her inappropriately.

She had been able to sleep without fear. No one had come to her room in the middle of the night, demanding her to feed them or listen to their problems. It had been strange at first, she had got used to it for so long. She was supposed to always be available. Now she simply did what she was paid to do, nothing more. No one bothered her when she wasn't working.

Even now when they were traveling, Lucien let her rest when she needed to and made sure that she had her own room when they were staying in a tavern. As he had said, he traveled a lot and he needed a scribe with him. Dafne didn't mind traveling; it helped her to keep herself occupied. There had been days when she had barely thought about Elijah at all. Then there had been days when she had wanted nothing more than to run back to him.

She missed him and worried about him, but she also knew that she couldn't go back to the life she had lived with him. She refused to torture herself like that anymore. Putting her own needs first was very foreign to her and she couldn't deny that it made her feel guilty and selfish. Elijah had done so much for her, taught her and looked after her and… Used her, broken her heart over and over again without even realizing it.

She didn't think that he had ever seen her as a real woman, more like some kind of pet. Maybe he hadn't knowingly thought like that, but the truth was that he had never even considered treating her like those women he had courted. He had simply took her for granted, bedded her and spent time with her when it had suited him. Not that she could blame just him, the fault was just as much hers.

She had settled for what he had been willing to offer her, she hadn't demanded anything more. The reason for that was very simple. She had known that he wouldn't be able to offer her anything more. She couldn't force him to feel the same way she did. Accepting that had been more than difficult, but she was pretty sure that she had finally succeeded.

Her feelings for him hadn't changed, but she no longer hoped that he would suddenly start to feel the same way. It hurt, it really did. Then there was Klaus. He was another reason why she couldn't run back to Elijah. She wasn't going to be his plaything anymore. A part of her hated him for taking her blood for so long and finally taking her body.

But to be fair, she had come to him, not the other way around. And as strange as it was, another part of her pitied him. She had gotten to know him pretty well during the last centuries and she had seen more than he had realized. She had seen how damaged he really was deep down. Just like Kol. Two monsters who were desperately craving for something. Love, loyalty, acceptance. But it was Rebekah Dafne pitied the most. They had become more or less friends and Dafne felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye to her. Dafne blinked her eyes sleepily, she couldn't sleep.

"Are you cold?" Lucien asked.

"No, I am fine, thank you."

"You could not sleep?"

She shook her head.

"Not really."

"Well, we shall stop soon and you will have a nice meal and a soft bed."

She smiled.

"Thank you, that sounds very nice."

He smiled too.

"Yes, I agree. We have had a long day and the sun is setting already."

Dafne glanced outside through the window; she hadn't noticed how late it was. Lucien was also looking outside.

"I lived here a long time ago," he stated absentmindedly. "When I was still a human."

"Oh?"

"Yes, in Marseille. I was a servant."

Dafne had to admit that she was surprised; she would have never guessed that he had once been a servant. He seemed like a man who had spent his whole life giving orders.

"I served a very cruel man," he continued. "He enjoyed tormenting his servants."

"I am sorry to hear that, my lord," she replied as calmly as she could.

"Well… It was a long time ago."

"There are things a person simply cannot forget," she muttered. "No matter how much time passes."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." He paused and looked at her. "I would guess that you have also experienced things you cannot forget."

"I think we all are," she replied. "But I believe we can use those things to become stronger."

"Indeed. You are a smart woman, Dafne. And very beautiful."

"My lord is too kind," she stated, she didn't like where this was going.

"Forgive me," he said quickly. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"That's alright." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "The truth is that kind words are nice to hear sometimes and you have been very kind to me, my lord. I want you to know that I appreciate it."

He smiled.

"I cannot imagine who could treat you unkindly. I certainly never would."

She didn't have time to reply when she suddenly heard the cries of the horses and felt the carriage moving faster. A lot faster.

"What…" she started. The next thing she realized was that the carriage was crashing to the ground, falling on its side and skidding across the ground before coming to a stop. It all happened so fast, Dafne was lying on her back, feeling pain on her head, her right leg and left wrist. Lucien had fallen on top of her, but she barely registered his weight.

"Dafne, are you hurt?"

"I…"

"Damn it… Hold on, I will be right back."

Then he was gone. She heard someone screaming outside and tried to crawl towards the carriage door. She had to help him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Lucien cursed while pulling an arrow out of his stomach. Wolf venom, he could feel it. The three vampires who had attacked the carriage were dead now, but they had put up a hell of a fight. Lucien could certainly guess who was behind this. These bastards reeked of the Strix. Apparently Tristan had heard that Dafne was with Lucien and decided to simply take her for himself. That wasn't going to happen. Lucien most certainly wasn't going to let Tristan take her.

"My lord?" Dafne's voice called. She had just made her way down to the ground and limped towards him. "You are hurt."

It was true that Lucien was covered with blood, but all of it wasn't his own. That wasn't his biggest concern though, the wolf venom hurt like hell. Damn Tristan… Lucien gritted his teeth and pressed his hand against the wound.

"Do you need blood?" Dafne asked.

"I have been poisoned," he panted. "I need the antidote."

"Where is it?" Dafne asked immediately.

"In the carriage… A metal box…"

Dafne didn't hesitate for a second; she limped back to the carriage as fast as she could and climbed in. Lucien couldn't stand, he needed to sit down. Thankfully Dafne returned soon with the metal box. There were several small bottles inside.

"Which one of these is it?" she asked.

"That one," Lucien muttered and pointed at one of the bottles.

Dafne picked it up and opened it.

"Here."

Lucien emptied the whole bottle with a one gulp. Fortunately the antidote was working, he could feel it. Dafne sat down beside him and offered him her wrist.

"Drink, my lord."

There was nothing he wanted more right now, he didn't bother pretending to be reluctant. Carefully he took her delicate little hand and touched her wrist with his thumb before biting. She tasted just as sweet as he had remembered; he truly enjoyed the taste of her blood. Clearly this wasn't a new experience to her; she was very calm the whole time.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her hand after he was finished.

"You are welcome," she replied. She sounded tired, he noticed the bruise on her other wrist. Obviously she had been hurt as well, he had almost forgotten that.

"Forgive me," he said and bit his wrist. "Here."

She closed her soft lips around the wound and took few small sips.

"Thank you, my lord."

He smiled.

"My pleasure. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She paused and looked at the dead vampires. "Who were they?"

Lucien shook his head.

"I have no idea, but they were vampires."

Dafne lowered her head; Lucien noticed the guilty look in her eyes. She probably thought that she had caused this.

"My lord, I… I am sorry you were injured."

"You have no reason to be…"

"No, you do not understand. I… This was my fault." She sighed and looked up. "Do you remember when we talked about my previous employer?"

"Yes, I remember."

"The thing is that he might be looking for me."

"Why? Did you run from him or something like that?"

She nodded.

"Something like that. I… I do not wish to jeopardize your safety, so I think I better leave…"

"Dafne," he cut in softly and cupped her face. "I do not want you to go anywhere."

"My lord, you do not understand…"

"I understand that you are a wonderful woman and an excellent scribe. I do not want you to be afraid; I will not let anyone hurt you."

"No, no, I am not afraid for myself."

He smiled.

"Well, you have no reason to worry about me; I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I am sure you are, but…"

"No buts. I am not going to lose the best scribe I have ever had."

She was quiet for a while and glanced at the carriage. The driver and the horses were gone and Lucien doubted that the man had any intention to come back.

"I will pay the carriage and the horses…" Dafne started.

"Nonsense." Lucien stood up and offered Dafne his hand. "Giving me the antidote and your blood was more than enough."

"It was the least I could do," she replied. "As I said earlier, I appreciate your kindness."

Lucien bit his bottom lip; he was tempted to show her some more kindness. Something told him that she wouldn't turn him down. She had really been worried about him.

"We should find a place to spend the night," he said.

She nodded.

"Yes, there could be more of these vampires."

Lucien picked up the metal box and took a step towards Dafne.

"May I lean on you?" he asked innocently. "I am still feeling a little weak."

"Yes, of course," she replied and guided his arm around her shoulders. "I can carry the box…"

"No, no, this is fine, thank you."

Her closeness felt very pleasant, she was warm and smelled sweet. Someone like her deserved a man who knew how to make her feel good. He had never found her unpleasant to look at and he had enjoyed her company, but right now he wanted something more.

"It's getting dark," she said. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "But I think I see something ahead. It looks like a barn."

"It will have to do. Can you make it there?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Alright, good. Just lean on me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

"Careful, my lord," Dafne said as she helped Lucien to take a seat. She felt bad for causing him trouble after everything he had done for her. Elijah or Klaus had no doubt sent those vampires. That made Dafne angry and she truly hoped it hadn't been Elijah. She wanted to believe that he at least respected her enough to honor her decision. Or maybe not. Maybe she was nothing more to him than property he had misplaced.

She had been his loyal pet for the last few centuries; maybe he didn't want to give up the services she had offered him. The problem was that if she would actually face him now, she wasn't sure at all would she be able to just walk away. If he would tell her that he missed her and needed her… Oh lord, she was so pathetic. Maybe so, but the sad truth was that she would probably return to him if he would ask her to. She hated herself for it and a part of her also hated him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked when Lucien was sitting on the haystack. The barn wasn't the most comfortable place to spend the night, but at least it offered some kind of shelter.

"I believe I will live," he replied smiling.

"That's good," she sighed and sat down beside him. "I truly am sorry…"

"Would you stop that already, you have no reason to apologize. Or does your previous employer have some reason to chase you? Did you steal from him or something like that?"

"No! No, I have never…"

"I was kidding," Lucien chuckled. "I can recognize a thief when I see one and I dare to claim that there is nothing dishonest about you."

Dafne wasn't sure what to say, she appreciated his words.

"I think we should stay here until the morning," he continued after a moment of silence. "We can walk to the tavern then. How does that sound?"

"Good," she replied. "You should rest; I can stay awake in case someone comes…"

"No, no, what kind of a man would I be if I would let you do that?"

"A smart one?" she suggested smiling. "You were poisoned, my lord, you need to rest."

"I am fine," he assured. "I will be fully recovered in no time."

"I hope so, but I still think you should rest."

He was quiet for a moment before replying.

"You seem worried about me. Why is that?"

Dafne was a little confused by his question. Taking care of others was natural to her; she had done it her whole life.

"I work for you, you pay me to take care of you," she replied.

He shook his head.

"No, I pay you to work as my scribe. None of this is a part of your work."

"You think I would have simply left you?" she asked disbelievingly.

He smiled.

"No, I do not, but I do not believe that this is just work for you either. I think you are a kind and caring woman, Dafne. And I think that perhaps you care about me a little bit. Or am I mistaken?"

Dafne lowered her head, she felt uncomfortable.

"My lord…"

"I apologize if I was too bold, you do not have to say anything."

"No, I… You have been kind to me, my lord, and that is not something I take for granted. I do care about you and of course I will help you in a situation like this, whether it is a part of my work or not."

They were both quiet for a while before he spoke.

"Well… I certainly chose the right scribe."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, you did, I am a good scribe."

"No doubt." He paused and touched her hair. She was just about to ask him what he was doing when he leaned closer and kissed her. It took a moment before she managed to react.

"My lord, this is not a good idea."

"Why not?" he hummed and touched her neck with his lips. The soft touch made her shiver, she couldn't help it. "Do you find me unattractive?"

"No, but I do not wish to make things complicated."

"Tell me to stop then," he whispered seductively and touched the sensitive spot under her ear with his tongue. Something about his touch made her think about Elijah, as wrong as that felt. It had been a long while since she had been touched like this. Elijah hadn't wanted her in his bed after meeting Katerina Petrova and the night she had spent with Klaus hadn't been pleasant.

He hadn't been too rough or anything like that and he had made her body to react to his touch, but her mind hadn't been there. She had felt like a cheap prostitute and the fact that he had forced her to feel pleasure had made it even worse. He had probably wanted to prove to himself how much she wanted him.

Sure he was a skillful lover and he hadn't thought about only his own pleasure, but she didn't think that she needed to be grateful for that. It hadn't really been her he had wanted; he had simply been obsessed with having something that had been denied from him. Dafne didn't think that Lucien really wanted her either, but she didn't think that he would force himself on her.

He would stop if she would ask him to. She should ask him to stop, but the truth was that she didn't really want to. He could offer her something she wanted right now, why would she deny that from herself? Just sex, nothing more. He could use her and she could use him.

"Just this night," she murmured.

"What?"

She pulled away and cupped his face, although she could barely see him in the dark.

"As I said, I do not want to make things complicated. Just this one night, nothing more."

"Alright."

"Good. "

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and pressing his body against her. She curled her fingers around the hair at the back of his head as he kissed her again, this time more deeply. It felt nice; he really knew how to use his tongue. She moaned in contentment as his tongue stroked hers. Her reaction made him to press himself tightly against her.

"You are beautiful," he breathed as his fingers came up and brushed her hair out of her face and neck. "Beautiful," he repeated low in her ear, his hand sliding up and cupping the other side of her neck. She closed her eyes as he began kissing her neck, working the skin with his lips and teeth. She had to admit that he was even better at this than she had expected, he got her on her back with him hovering over her in the span of only few breaths.

He kept his mouth on her neck as his hands started to wander, carefully exploring her body. Finally his hand slid up and cupped her breast through her dress. She let out a gasp, her fingernail dug through his shirt, into his skin and she felt him smile against her neck.

"Beautiful and feisty…"

His head was slowly moving down, towards his hand. She was breathing faster and a part of her thought that she could still stop this. Why would she? Why couldn't she do this if she wanted to? Just one night when she didn't have to think. She could just feel. Forgot everything else. He licked the dip of her collarbone, making her gasp again.

His hand was lifting the hem of her dress and he managed to undress her before she had time to even realize what he was doing. It was so dark that she couldn't really see anything anymore; she only felt his thumb working her nipple when his lips covered the other one. He really was good with his mouth; her body was eagerly reacting to his touch and she felt herself getting wet.

"That's it, darling, let go," he hummed, clearly satisfied with himself. Men and their egos… Her fingers were clenching into his shoulders as he returned his head to her breasts, switching sides until she was whimpering with pleasure. She barely felt him pulling her knickers down and parting her legs with his knee. What she did feel was his arousal against her thigh.

His size brought her back to reality and she was just about to ask him to go easy on her when his mouth suddenly covered her most private part. She cried out with surprise and arched her back. His hands pinned her hips back down and stroked her calmingly while spreading her legs wider. Once again she learned how good he was with his mouth, he made her squirm and moan with pleasure.

As she finally climaxed, she felt tears filling her eyes. Yet she didn't cry, not before satisfying Lucien's needs. He had most certainly earned at least that much. When she finally lied there in his arms and felt him sleeping, she cried. It felt purifying. She felt that she could finally say goodbye to Elijah.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

Spain, 1645

Dafne looked at the light green silk gown lying on her bed. She had no intention to wear it or the jewelry on the table. Her "master" could keep his gifts, she didn't want them. There was only one thing she wanted from him. Her freedom. She pressed her lips together and touched the mark on her wrist. She would have given anything if she could make it disappear. He had promised to take it off, but she didn't really believe his promises. Why would she believe someone who had enslaved her?

Sure he had asked "nicely" at first, but he hadn't cared that she had refused. It had been her right, even if she had understood his problem and felt some sympathy. She still hadn't wanted to give up the life she had enjoyed. The life she had chosen. He had taken that from her and she hated him for it. And she hated these nights. She honestly couldn't understand what he hoped to achieve by forcing her to dine with him.

His politeness was nothing but irritating and she would have loved to tell him to go to hell. Unfortunately she couldn't do that, not as long as she had the damn mark. She had no choice but to obey him. She clenched her fists and wiped the gown off the bed before taking a seat. If he didn't like her modest dress and simple bun, that was his problem, she certainly wasn't going to dress up for him.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her. Once again she hoped that Lucien would find out what had happened to her. He was one of the few people who could maybe help her. Being in this kind of position was nothing but humiliating to her. She was so sick of being used. Apparently serving others was all she was good for. No. For a brief moment she has had her own life and she would have it again after she would find a way to get rid of the mark.

Then there was of course the matter of getting away from here. That was most certainly easier said than done, she was surrounded by very nasty vampires. He also had some witches serving him. Dafne was pretty sure that only a very powerful witch could undo the mark. Lucien knew powerful witches, if only she would have some way to send him a word.

She couldn't deny that she missed him. They have had their differences, but he had never mistreated her. Well, didn't that sound familiar. Apparently that was the story of all her relationships. Elijah, Kol, Lucien… Perhaps Klaus too. She didn't feel anger or hate toward any of them anymore. All she felt now was fatigue. So many years had passed and the world kept changing, but she remained the same. Cold and empty.

Lucien had said that immortality was a gift; it was silly to feel the way Dafne did. She had regretted for opening up to him. He had kept asking what was wrong with her and finally she had told him. She had never wanted immortality; to her it was a burden, not a gift. Somehow she always ended up taking care of someone else, abandoning her own needs. This time the choice hadn't been hers, but still. A brief knock on the door made her to look up. One of his lackeys entered the room.

"Lord de Martel is expecting you," the male vampire stated.

Dafne didn't say anything; she stood up and kept her head high. The vampire glanced at the gown on the floor and frowned.

"Did it not fit you?"

"I am more comfortable like this," Dafne replied coolly.

"Hmm. I would not test the lord's patience if I were you; he has been more than generous to you."

"Thank you for the advice."

"Foolish girl," the vampire snorted and turned around.

Dafne followed him to the hallway; they walked silently to the dining room. Tristan was already there, he stood up when Dafne entered the room.

"Good evening," he said smiling and walked over to her. "You look lovely."

She held still as he kissed her hand. His lackey hadn't come in at all.

"Please," he said and pulled out a chair for her.

She didn't thank him, although she was aware that she shouldn't anger him.

"I see that the gown wasn't of your liking," he said, he was still smiling.

"No, it was not," Dafne replied, keeping her voice free from emotion.

"I am sorry to hear that. A woman like you should only wear the finest silk."

Dafne truly hated this charade; she honestly couldn't understand what his goal was. She had done everything he had wanted; she hadn't had a choice. The damn mark on her wrist forced her to obey his every command. Somehow he had known that compulsion didn't work on her, thanks to her link to Elijah. He couldn't be compelled, so she couldn't be either. Dafne didn't have much appetite, but reluctantly she tasted her dinner. Tristan was trying to have "a civilized conversation" with her, as usual. She however wasn't feeling very civilized at the moment, she would have liked to stab him with her knife.

"I want to thank you for your work so far," he said. "I truly appreciate it."

"I am happy to hear that, my lord," she replied coolly. "I on the other hand appreciate my freedom."

"I am sure you do and as I said, I will have the mark removed soon. It was only a precaution."

Dafne didn't reply to that, she had to once again remind herself to be careful. Angering him wouldn't be a very good idea. She tensed as he stood up and moved next to her.

"I mean it; I appreciate what you have done." He paused and kissed her hand. "I admit that I had my doubts, but now I must say that you have succeeded much better than I dared to hope. Thank you for that."


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

 _4 months earlier_

 _"What…what did you do to me?" Dafne muttered, trying to force herself to calm down. That was easier said than done. She stared at the mark on her wrist, praying that this was a bad dream. She wanted to be in her own little villa, enjoying peace and quiet. That villa had been Lucien's gift for her after she had served him for almost two centuries._

 _They had become good friends, companions and occasionally lovers. He had wanted something more, but this time she had been the one who hadn't been able to give him that. She did care about him, perhaps even loved him, but she just couldn't be what he had wanted her to be. What she had longed for was her freedom. Her independence. He had given that to her and she would be forever grateful to him. For a while she had been free to build her own life and she had enjoyed every moment. Of course that hadn't lasted for long._

 _"My apologies," Tristan said. "I'm afraid you didn't leave me much choice."_

 _Dafne looked at him, unable to hide her anger._

 _"You came to my home and kidnapped me."_

 _"No, I made you a very generous offer," he argued. "Unfortunately you didn't accept it."_

 _Dafne was so furious that it took a moment before she was able to speak._

 _"This…" she murmured and touched her wrist. "What is this?"_

 _"Just a small precaution," he replied. "As I said, I'm afraid I must insist."_

 _Dafne was suddenly painfully aware that she was alone with him in a bedchamber. Yet she was determined not to show him any fear._

 _"What does my lord wishes me to do then?" she asked coolly. "Jump up and down?"_

 _He smiled._

 _"No. As I said, I will pay you a generous compensation for your service."_

 _"And as I told you, my lord, I am not a nurse."_

 _"Yes, I know, but I believe you have other…skills I want to test."_

 _Dafne frowned._

 _"I have worked as a maid and as a scribe, my lord; I cannot do what you wish me to do."_

 _"I believe I want to see that with my own eyes," he replied smiling._

 _This was just perfect. He wanted her to somehow help his sister who apparently had some kind of mental issues. How was she supposed to do that? What on Earth had made him to think that she could do something like that in the first place? As she had said to him more than once, she wasn't a nurse. Could this have something to do with Elijah? Surely Tristan knew that Dafne didn't live with him anymore._

 _It had been a while since she had even thought about Elijah. She hadn't wanted to think about him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't care about him at all anymore. Sometimes she had heard some rumors about Elijah and his siblings and few times she had even asked if Lucien had heard anything about them. Apparently all of them, except Kol, were still in Europe._

 _Lucien had mentioned that according to the rumors, Kol had spent a lot of time in Africa with a group of witches. It wasn't a surprise that Kol was interested in magic; he had told Dafne that he had been a witch himself before becoming a vampire. Right now Dafne wasn't very fond of any witches though, not after what Tristan's witch had done to her._

 _"Alright," Tristan said and touched Dafne's shoulder, making her flinch. "Shall we go and meet my sister?"_

 _"Do I have a choice?" Dafne replied coolly._

 _Tristan didn't reply to that, he simply walked over to the door._

 _"Come with me."_

 _Dafne's legs were moving against her will, she had no choice but to obey him. She truly hated this. The huge mansion he had brought her to, most likely belonged to the Strix. Apparently Tristan was their leader now after Elijah had abandoned the society he had created. Dafne still couldn't understand why she was here. Why did Tristan think that she could somehow help his sister? they walked silently across two long hallways before Tristan stopped in front of a door and knocked._

 _"Aurora?" he called before unlocking the door._

 _The room was dark, but Dafne saw someone lying on the bed._

 _"Aurora? Sister?"_

 _Tristan walked over to the large windows and pulled the curtains aside, letting some light in. The bedchamber looked messy and the woman on the bed was curled up into a fetal position. She was a beautiful redhead._

 _"Aurora? I would like you to meet someone," Tristan said. There was softness and gentleness in his voice when he talked to his sister. He glanced at Dafne and motioned her to come closer. Reluctantly she obeyed and moved beside him next to the bed. The redhead's eyes were open, but she wasn't looking at either Tristan or Dafne, she was staring into emptiness._

 _"Aurora, this is Dafne. She will keep you company for now. Is that alright?"_

 _The redhead didn't reply or show in any way that she would have heard her brother's words. Tristan sighed and sat on the bed beside her._

 _"My dear sister…" he murmured and stroked Aurora's hair._

 _Some very small part of Dafne felt sympathy for him, but that feeling vanished as soon as she remembered the mark. She had been free and he had taken that from her. Fine, she might as well do something useful as she was stuck here. He glanced at her when she started to clean the chamber._

 _"What are you doing?" he asked._

 _"This is called cleaning, my lord," she huffed. "You wanted me to work for you; this was what I did for living."_

 _He didn't reply, but he looked at her somewhat curiously. After a while she noticed that the redhead was also looking at her. Dafne didn't like the look in her eyes and she had a feeling that she was in a lot of trouble._


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

Dafne sat in the garden with Aurora who was enjoying the sunlight and a goblet of wine. Thankfully she was in a good mood today; she hummed happily while Dafne was reading for her. The book was one of Aurora's favorites, King Arthur and the Legends of the Round Table. Dafne had been here for almost seven months now and Tristan still hadn't removed the mark on her wrist. She suspected that he wasn't planning to do that at all, why would he when he had made it clear that he wanted Dafne to stay with him and Aurora.

Apparently she was somehow helping Aurora, although she couldn't really understand how. According to Tristan, Dafne had "a very special aura", whatever that meant. All she knew was that she was becoming desperate. She had to find a way to escape.

"Do you want wine?" Aurora suddenly asked.

"No, thank you, my lady," Dafne replied.

"Are you not thirsty?"

"Not really."

Aurora smiled as she got into a sitting position.

"Hmm, I am. Would you mind?"

Dafne stayed calm as she handed her wrist to Aurora. The redhead caressed her wrist with her thumb before biting. Somehow she reminded Dafne of Klaus. They both treated her as their own walking supper.

"Much better," Aurora hummed after she was finished. "Have I ever told you that you are the best gift my brother has ever given to me?"

"No, my lady, you have not," Dafne replied, struggling to sound calm. She really wanted to kill Tristan.

"Well, you are," Aurora said and lied down on the cushions. "You silence the voices and make me feel peaceful."

"I am happy to hear that, my lady."

"No, you are not," Aurora hummed. "I might be insane, but I am not blind. You are miserable here, are you not?"

"Yes," Dafne replied simply, she didn't feel like lying.

Aurora looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, don't look so sad, it will get better, I promise. I am confident that you will eventually adjust. My brother has given you everything you could possibly need, has he not?"

Dafne didn't say anything, she was too angry to speak. Why the hell would she want to adjust to this? All she wanted was her freedom.

"Alright, shall we continue?" Aurora said cheerfully.

Dafne opened the book and continued reading. She didn't stop before Aurora fell asleep under the sunshade, as she often did. Silently Dafne stood up and walked towards the orchard. She couldn't leave the estate, but at least she could have a moment by herself for every now and then. The sudden hopelessness almost brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't let them out. She wasn't going to cry.

It was clear now that no one would help her; she needed to find a way to help herself. First of all, she needed to make Tristan to remove the mark. How? She had nothing she could use to bargain with him. Or maybe she did. He had expressed some kind of interest…No, she wasn't going to do that. He still made her dine with him and he was always polite, no matter how hostile she was.

Maybe she shouldn't be so hostile, what good had that done for her? And what if she wouldn't be? He would just suddenly decide to remove the mark? No, he wouldn't. That would take some work and effort. A lot of work and effort. How far was she willing to go for her freedom? Suddenly she spotted Tristan walking on the other side of the garden and made her decision. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she needed to act fast.

Something sharp… She found a sharp rock and lifted the hem of her dress before pressing the rock against her thigh until she bled. Then she fell down on the ground and let out a cry of pain. Tristan was beside her almost immediately.

"Dafne? Are you alright, did you hurt yourself?"

Alright, this was it…

"My leg," she murmured. "It hurts."

Carefully he turned her on her back and noticed the bloodstain on her dress.

"You are bleeding," he stated. "May I have your permission to examine your wound?"

"Yes," she replied, trying to sound as calm as she could.

She observed his face as he lifted the hem of her dress and looked under it. There it was. The lust. She had seen it before for so many times that she could certainly recognize it. He was still staring at her thigh and softly his fingers touched the wound.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"No," he murmured. "I do not believe so, but it needs to be cleaned."

"Oh."

He cleared his throat before looking at her face.

"I can do that, if I may?"

She forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Of course." He paused and stood up. "May I lift you up?"

"Yes."

Carefully he lifted her up into his arms and started to carry her inside bridal style. It seemed that she did have something to bargain with, if she would be willing to sink that low. The thought filled her with bitterness, she was sick of this. Sick of everything. All she had wanted was to be free. Was that really too much to ask? Hadn't she paid the price for that already? Apparently not. Apparently she would have to once again sacrifice her dignity if she wanted her freedom back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

6 months later

Dafne was sitting at the table, wearing a brand new forest green silk gown and a beautiful diamond necklace. Her hair was up in a complicated plait coiffure. She had more or less got used to the gowns and the coiffures, but she didn't like them much.

"You look absolutely stunning, my love," Tristan said smiling.

Dafne smiled as well.

"Thank you."

The dinner was just as elegant as always, Dafne had noticed that Tristan was a perfectionist. He wanted everything to be flawless. She remembered the look on his face when she had arrived at dinner for the first time wearing the gown he had given to her. That had happened shortly after her "accident" in the garden. After that she had decided that her hostility was taking her nowhere with him. She needed to try something else.

Somehow she had hoped that flirting with him would be enough, but he still hadn't removed the mark. She had let him touch her and kiss her and so far he had settled for that. He considered himself a gentleman. He gave her gifts and flowers all the time, but not the gift she would have wanted from him. She couldn't deny that she was frustrated.

"How is your soup?" he asked politely.

"Wonderful," she replied. "How was your day?"

"Busy," he sighed. "But that doesn't matter now. I have been looking forward to this the whole day."

"Our dinner?"

He smiled and reached for her hand. She gave it to him and allowed him to kiss it.

"Spending time with you."

"That's a very sweet thing to say."

"It's true," he stated. "I have truly enjoyed our time together."

"I am happy to hear that."

There they were, cozily having dinner and talking like they would have been lovers. To him this probably was courting. To her this was a desperate way to get her freedom back. Things had been tolerable with Aurora and sometimes Dafne felt sympathy for her and even for Tristan, but that didn't change the fact that she was being kept here against her will.

Maybe if Tristan would have removed the mark and given her a choice, she would have decided to help Aurora, but on her own terms. Right now she was nothing more than a servant. A servant who had her own living quarters, a huge wardrobe, jewelry and everything else she asked, but still a servant.

After all these years, she was right back where she had started from. The only difference was that she had stayed with Elijah willingly; he hadn't kept her against her will. Sometimes she still thought about him and even dreamt of him. He had after all been the first person she had ever loved. Perhaps if he would have felt the same way, things would have turned out differently. Not that it mattered now. She wasn't with him, Klaus, Kol or Lucien, she was all by herself. It was clear that no one would help her. Once again she was tired. So very tired.

"Dafne? Is something wrong?" Tristan asked.

She forced herself to come back to the reality and looked at him. Should she try to mention the mark? If she would, she needed to do it very carefully; the last thing she wanted was to waste all her hard work. Tristan wasn't stupid, she had noticed that.

"I am a little tired," she replied.

"Oh. Did you have a rough day?"

"Not really, Aurora had a good day. I just…"

"What?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"I… I have thought about things a lot lately," she started, trying to choose her words carefully. "About you and me. I would like to know where we are going."

Tristan seemed surprised.

"Well… As I said, I have truly enjoyed our time together and as you have probably noticed, I am very fond of you."

"But you don't trust me," she stated, keeping her tone of voice as calm as she could.

Tristan was quiet for a moment before replying.

"I do trust you, Dafne. And I can't express how grateful I am for everything you have done for my sister."

She was just about to ask why did she still have the mark then, but he continued before she managed to start.

"There is actually something I have wanted to ask you for a while now."

She looked at him cautiously as he moved closer to her and took something out of his jacket pocket. It was a small box. He smiled when he opened it. A ring. Oh no…

"Dafne," he said and took both of her hands. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She was completely speechless; this was that last thing she had expected.

"Tristan…" she finally managed to say.

"I know that I have made mistakes," he cut in. "But please try to understand my situation. I needed to help my sister. And you have done it, you have helped her. For that alone you have my eternal gratitude." He paused and kissed her hand. "I love you, my sweet Dafne and I want to give you everything."

"Everything?" she stated cautiously.

"Yes," he replied smiling.

Slowly she touched her wrist.

"That will be removed of course."

"Before or after the wedding?"

He smiled.

"Say yes and I will have it removed right away."

Quickly she considered her options. She finally had a chance to get rid of the mark; she couldn't afford to waste that chance.

"There are many perks of being Lady de Martel," he said after a moment of silence. "There is wealth of course, but also power. You would become one of the most powerful women in the world. Everything that I have would also be yours. What do you say?"

What could she say? This could be her only chance. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes."

Tristan kissed both of her hands before pulling her onto his lap.

"You made the right choice, my sweet Dafne. I promise you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

4 months later

"Lady de Martel? Is there anything you need?"

It took a moment before Dafne realized that the maid was talking to her. This was the first time when anyone had called her Lady de Martel. It sounded nothing but foreign to her. Slowly she lifted her hand and looked at the ring. She was actually someone's wife now. How had this happened? How had she let things go so far?

She could have said no. Sure she could have, but she would have also lost all her chances for freedom. Tristan had kept his promise and removed the mark, but unlike Dafne had hoped, that hadn't been the only thing she had needed in order to escape. She was still surrounded by Tristan's guards, Aurora and plenty of other members of the Strix.

She had hoped to find a way to escape before the wedding, but she had failed. Now she and Tristan were married. That wasn't something she had planned, but maybe this would be the chance she had been looking for. So far Tristan had kept all his promises and he had promised to make her a wealthy and powerful woman when she would be his wife. Now she was.

"No, thank you," she replied to the maid who curtsied before leaving Dafne's bedchamber.

Dafne poured herself a glass of wine and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was down and she was wearing a white silk nightgown. Not that she was some blushing virgin bride, but it had been a very long time since she had been with a man. With Lucien. She missed him and his safe and familiar touch. It had been very different than Elijah's, but that had been one of the reasons why she had enjoyed it so much. He had helped her to forget her old life. Tonight she would start another new life, at least for now. A knock on the door made her to empty her glass quickly.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tristan entered the room. Dafne placed her glass on the dressing table and turned to look at him. He stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Dafne… You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied.

She hoped that the dim candlelight would hide her nervousness, but it didn't. Tristan walked over to her and cupped her face.

"You are nervous," he stated.

"Yes," she replied simply. She didn't feel like lying or pretending anything right now.

He smiled and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Oh, Dafne… You have no reason to be nervous, I promise you. I wouldn't hurt you."

Maybe that was true, but they both knew that he was aware of the fact that she wouldn't have chosen this under different circumstances. Things could have been worse she supposed and in the end she _had_ chosen this. He hadn't forced her, physically or otherwise.

"Do you think that maybe I could have a smile from my wife on our wedding day?" he hummed. "Or haven't I earned it yet?"

"I don't know," Dafne replied truthfully.

"Ah. Let's see what we can do about that."

He walked over to the window and moved the curtain.

"Come, my love. I have something to show you."

Dafne joined him and looked outside. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw the most breathtaking horse she had ever laid eyes on. The horse was golden colored with a snow white mane and tail.

"What do you think?" Tristan asked. "Do you like her?"

"She… She's magnificent," Dafne managed to reply.

Tristan smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. She is all yours, my love. A modest gift for my beautiful wife."

Dafne looked at the horse for a moment before looking at Tristan.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied and kissed her hand. "I want to make you happy, Dafne. I want to earn your affection." He paused and touched her cheek. "I want to give you the world."

She shook her head.

"I've never wanted the world. Just a little corner to call my own."

He looked at her curiously.

"I can give you that."

"Can you? Or do you just want to own me?"

"I don't," he assured. "Will you gave me a chance to prove that?"

She looked at him, suddenly finding herself hoping that he actually meant what he said. During her long life, no one had ever really put her needs first. Not that she believed that he would do that either, but for a very brief moment she hoped that he would. All she wanted was to be free and have her own little safe haven. Were those things really too much to ask?

"As I said, you are one of the most powerful women in the world now," he continued. "You can have anything you want. "

"And what if I would want to leave?" she asked quietly.

"Well… You are my wife, not my prisoner," he replied. "I have no intention to chain you up, but I am asking you to give me a chance to show you that I can make you happy."

She was quiet for a while, thinking about his words. Sure she could leave and enjoy her freedom until someone would take it from her again. The truth was that she was sick of being pushed around. If Tristan could really offer her power… The thought felt very strange, but not unpleasant.

"I want your word that you'll never force me into anything," she heard herself saying. "That you will treat me as your equal."

"You have my word," he replied and kissed her hand. "You deserve nothing less."

She nodded.

"Then I suppose I will give you a chance."

He smiled and touched her hair.

"Thank you. Now… May I show you how much I adore you?"

She tensed.

"It has been a long while," she murmured.

He nodded.

"I understand and I will be very gentle, I promise. Or then we can wait. Your choice, my love."

"My choice?"

He smiled.

"I just gave you my word that I will never force you into anything," he pointed out. "I can wait."

She looked at him, unsure of what to think. She had thought that he was just as selfish as most men, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe there was a small chance that this could actually work. Or not. Either way, she had agreed to give him a chance and that was what she was going to do.


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning, mature content**

 **Part 27**

4 years later

Dafne's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she moaned and whimpered. Tristan's head was between her legs, he had placed her knees over his shoulders. She knew that being able to feel the quivering of her thighs only added his own pleasure. He loved it when she was completely exposed to him.

"You're so wet, my love," he hummed while his tongue continued torturing her. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," she moaned.

He liked dirty talk, as surprising as that was. It had felt a little strange at first, but she had started to like it as well.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please give me more."

She could feel him smiling before he closed his lips around her nub. Her hips bucked up and she cried out as the wave of pleasure washed down over her. He marveled at her; her sweaty skin, the spasms on her thighs, how the erratic breathing made her breasts bounce. He had often said that he loved to watch her reaching her peak. He loved the sound of her moans. Not that she minded. He was more than a skilled lover; she enjoyed the sex with him very much. Once the aftershocks quieted down, she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled as he lied down beside her. It wasn't difficult to see how aroused he was. Both of them were on their sides, resting their heads on the same pillow, mere inches away from each other. Her eyes were locked on his as she reached out for him, touching his hardness, her grip firm, just like she knew he liked it. She began to pump him, her fist moving more up than down. Having his mouth between her legs, feeling her trembling on his tongue, had aroused him so that she only had to stroke him a few times before he spilled on her hand with a soft sigh.

"Forgive me, my love," he panted. "Give me a moment."

"Of course," she replied and rolled on her back. She felt peaceful as she stared at the ceiling in the dim candlelight. Tristan closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"You know you are driving me crazy," he murmured. "The way you make me feel… I've never felt anything like it before."

She smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself."

He shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant. Don't get me wrong, I do love making love to you, but that's not all. I love you, Dafne. With all my heart."

She was quiet for a while before replying.

"Tristan…"

"You don't have to say it back," he cut in. "I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

"I do care about you," she said quietly. "Very much. You've been good to me and you have kept your word."

That was true. Maybe their relationship hadn't had the best start, but Tristan had kept his promise. He had made Dafne a very powerful woman. For the first time in her life, she had real power. No one could force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Not even Tristan. He adored her and listened to her thoughts and opinions. He didn't belittle her or call her feelings ridiculous. She was his equal and she felt respected.

"I'm not pressuring you, but do you think that maybe you could one day love me?" he asked after a long silence.

"Yes," she replied. "I believe so."

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"I'll wait as long as I have to. You are worth it."

She couldn't help but to wonder why. Emotionally she was a mess and there were times when didn't let anyone close to her. She called those her dark times. During those times she felt that she was sinking into darkness. Suffocating. The burden of immortality. Elijah hadn't even noticed it, Lucien had laughed at it, but Tristan accepted it. He listened if she wanted to talk and gave her privacy if she didn't.

That was one of things she liked about him the most. He had his faults, just like everyone else, but he was also a good husband and a loving brother. Aurora hadn't been willing to share her brother at first, but things were better now. Dafne had no intention to come between Tristan and his sister and thankfully Aurora had realized that.

"Well," Tristan hummed after a moment of silence. "I believe I'm ready to continue."

"So you are," Dafne replied as she glanced at his hard member.

She placed one of her hands on his shoulder, pushing him on the bed, laying him flat on his back, as she crawled on top of him, straddling him. Tonight she wanted to be in charge and he didn't seem to mind. She bent down over him, capturing his mouth before she grabbed his shoulders for support and rubbed herself on his hardness, hips dragging forward and back, and forward again.

She moved just like she did when riding a horse and she loved every moment. Her mouth was still over his, but she stopped kissing him as she rode him faster and faster, just breathing against his lips. She knew that having her on top of him, commanding the pace, really turned him on. Right now he wasn't the powerful leader of the most deadly vampire society in the world, no; his sole purpose was getting her wet and helping her find release. The thought made him groan with arousal.

"Dafne…"

"My lady," she corrected.

"My lady… My sweet lady…"

He freed himself from her lips and reached for her breasts, sucking a nipple inside his mouth. She let out a moan and fastened her pace. The tip of his tongue circled her nipple before he let go and moved to her other breast. When he didn't have his mouth on them, he was pinching or squeezing them softly, his member hard between her legs as she rode him. She came twice before she finally allowed him to have his release. As they both lied there on their backs, their hands found each other and they entwined their fingers. It didn't feel bad at all.


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

 **Part 28**

 **3 years later**

Dafne couldn't sleep, she was worried about Tristan. He had been much stressed lately and he had lost one of his oldest friends, one of the original members of the Strix. Tristan didn't usually show his feelings to anyone; he didn't want to look weak or vulnerable. Many people thought that he didn't have feelings at all. Those people were wrong.

Dafne had gotten to know him during their marriage and he was a very complex man. Cold and merciless, but also warm and loving. He was willing to do anything for the people he cared about. Dafne had seen that he would have done anything for her. He didn't want anyone else, only her. She was his equal in every way. Yet she had held back.

Exposing herself completely to someone scared her much more than she wanted to admit. Giving her heart to someone meant vulnerability. She would give him the power to hurt her. Maybe she had learned to trust him and she cared about him, but her heart still remained closed. There was only one man who had possessed every part of her and that man had broken her heart.

Yet she would be bound to him as long as he would live, whether she wanted to or not. That was the reason why she hadn't been able to give herself to Lucien and she didn't know if she could give herself to Tristan either. He knew that and he hadn't pressured her.

Suddenly she heard a noise and turned toward the sound. Tristan had just entered her bedchamber. Sometimes she needed time by herself, so they both had their own chambers, even though they often shared a bed. Watching her husband undress in the dark, she stayed quiet, sensing his tension. He crawled across the sheets to her and pulled her small frame against him.

"How is my wife?" he murmured in the dark.

"Your wife is fine. How are you?"

"You're here. I'll be fine. I think."

She could sense that things were worse than she had thought. Tristan really needed her.

"Yes, I'm right here," she said, wrapping her arms around his muscular shoulders.

He sighed and kissed her lips. She could feel the tension in his taut body as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He shook his head as he pushed her gently onto her back.

"Not right now."

He slipped his hand under the hem of her nightgown and stroked her thigh

"Are you sure?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"Please, Dafne. I need this," he whispered. "I need to be close to you."

She nodded and helped him to remove her nightgown.

"My beautiful Dafne," he murmured and kissed her.

She moaned as he teased her nub with his fingertips and gently sucked on her nipples until they hardened in his warm mouth. He knew how to make her soaking wet for him; physically they were more than compatible. When he entered her, she wrapped her legs around his lower back and clung to him with all her strength.

Missionary wasn't their favorite position, but tonight that was what he needed. She felt that he needed the comfort of her whole body wrapped around him. As he thrust into her, she caressed his back with her hands and his shoulder with her lips. It was very intimate, although she sensed his stress and grief.

"It's alright," she whispered into his ear. "I'm right here."

She rocked her hips in order to help him to relax.

"Dafne, stop, I won't last a minute at this rate…"

"It's alright," she repeated and stroked his hair. "Just come when you need to."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel used…"

"I'm sure."

He kissed her and dug his hands into the soft skin of her thighs and thrust harder. She relaxed beneath him, happy she could do this one small thing to help him. He came with a quiet shudder and lingered inside her for a few minutes before pulling out.

"Thank you," he murmured, pulling her to him and resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

She rolled onto her other side and pressed her back to Tristan's chest. He held her tight to him and gently kissed her neck.

"I love you too," she heard herself saying. In that moment she realized that she meant it. She loved him. Truly loved him. She had finally left her past behind her for good.

* * *

Cadiz, Spain, 1702

"Perfect," Klaus snorted as he and Elijah dismounted. Many houses in the village were on fire, Kol had certainly made a mess.

Elijah sighed and shook his head.

"All my efforts to protect this family… Useless. Father is no doubt on his way here as we speak."

Klaus was too angry to reply, he marched towards the tavern. Something told him that was the right place to look for Kol. He was even surer of that after seeing the bodies lying all around the floor.

"Kol!" Klaus shouted. "Kol! I know you're here! Show yourself!"

"Calm down, Nik," Kol's voice huffed from the corner table.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he saw Kol sitting at the table, a wine goblet in his hand. And he wasn't alone, there was someone sitting opposite him. A woman who was wearing a dark blue cloak. Her face was hidden under the hood, but Klaus certainly didn't care about her right now.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Elijah asked icily as he joined Klaus.

"Having a little fun," Kol replied smirking.

"We must leave," Elijah stated, ignoring Kol's cocky reply. "Mikael is coming."

"Hmm and yet Nik is still alive," Kol huffed.

"I barely escaped," Klaus snapped. "Father left the head of my horse on a pike."

Kol pretended to be shocked.

"He killed Porfio? What a beast."

"Enough," Elijah snapped. "We are leaving, the ship waits."

"No, I don't think so," Kol hummed. "I happen to be in the middle of a very interesting conversation."

"Then take the girl with you if you must, but we are leaving right now."

Kol looked at his companion and smiled.

"Now that's an interesting idea. What do you think, darling?"

The girl stood up and lifted the hood. Klaus' eyes widened, both him and Elijah stared at her disbelievingly.

"Dafne…"


End file.
